Nightshade Smoke
by LyraScarletta
Summary: After waking up next to each other one night both Roman and Blake try to recollect the memories of the night before; still unknowing as to who it is they had spent the night with. And as it is constantly on both of their minds, it starts to affect their lives in different ways to the point where their dysfunctional secret relationship leads to more complications for both of them.
1. New Beginnings lead to unfortunate ends

Her lips traced his neckline teasingly, fine jaunt fingers interlocking with his smoldering copper hair, he simply smirked at the scene before him, tightening a collar against her neck, thinking that he held a form of control over her. They both had ties ensnaring each other's entire being, strings wrapped around their limbs violently chocking and controlling each other, they poisoned each other with fine brushes of their hands so delicate yet lustful and controlling. She parted her mouth to make simple utterances and gestures in an attempt to insult, he would further yank upon the noose that held her in place in frustration. Tell me now, who do you think has control?

The days seem to drag without entertainment, without self indulgence in the seven deadly sins, to succumb to such desires is a joy like no other. Having the ability to take control of a situation is simply wonderful, to take control of other people, to feel the warmth of somebody held against you, a tight embrace, only with a knife held to each other's back.

There is no greater joy than conflict.

Despite their differences; Roman and Blake had their similarities, they share a bond with their darkness and deceit. And like normal people they eat, sleep, occasionally living fatigued nights of seduction from intoxication. Like any other person they both wake up in the morning with a stinging sensation plummeting them into solemn exhaustion from their night before. Yet one morning their fates intertwine in ways to which would expect them to be equally disgusted in.

The morning they woke up next to each other.

Blake combed through her ravenous tangles of spindled hair that cascaded onto her milk bottle neckline. Her eyes wandering over the almost lifeless male sleeping next to her, she pondered only for a second as she recollected the memories of the night beforehand, staring down at the one to whom she had slept with. He was just another wandering drunk soul to her.

She promptly dressed herself while still her amber eyes fixated on him, analyzing his fiery russet hair that flicked every which way, glancing at the frantic markings engraved into him by her devious claws, laughing to herself she left, leaving behind only the memory and a note, a simple sentence before she took her leave.

"Let's play this game of cat and mouse once more, hunt me if you can..."

Hours later he awoke, ruffling his hair as his icy breath dyed the air a pale grey. Roman bit into his lip as memories flitted back to him, still unable to recall to whom it was he had spent the night with.

"Hm?"

He lazily slammed his hand against the nightstand trying to pick up his lighter as he pushes a cigar between his lips, noticing the folded paper next to it. As Roman lit the cigar with an exhale he picked up the note; unfolding it to reveal its message, his smirk was followed by a husky chuckle.

"My my; what an interesting find, I'll have to take up this little lady on her offer again sometime."

The moment was abruptly cut short by his phone ringing; Cinder again, his sigh was heavy and frustrated as he took the cigar out of his mouth and snapped it between his fingers. Torchwick left the phone to ring out as he stared out of the window beside the bed that he was still lazily outstretched in. He had noticed morning how had sprung, the blithering glare of the sunrise diffusing hues of passionate crimsons; alluring peach, the ever luminous tawny skies entwining with the mirage of azure and hints of orchid outlining the chalky haze that was sparse across the stratosphere. It made him think that for once; this world may actually be beautiful.

Blake had returned to Beacon, her head still dazed and disorientated from her encounter, she felt a spectrum of confusion. Although she didn't deny that she had enjoyed her encounter with the mystery gentleman, somehow it didn't sit right with her, it played on her mind endlessly throughout the rest of the day. Even throughout her lessons she was in a neurotic bewilderment that clung to her like a parasite leeching off of her thoughts. That encounter had left only flashbacks of the places he had touched her; devoured her. Each marking still burned on every inch of her skin, she traced her delicate fingertips along her collarbone in an attempt to relive the sensations that was imprinted on her before pulling her hand away quickly in a fluster, Blake then tried to dismiss it's these thoughts and delve herself into reading. She forced herself to become immersed in the words that attempted to speak out to her, she was still slightly uneasy due to the craving of those sensations that tore into her.

Undeniably; Blake thought of it as peculiar as nobody had made her feel in such a way, an intense craving of another's body was far too alien to her.

Within the depths of a chiaroscuro society; among the midst of the new White Fang meeting grounds, Torchwick was slightly off focus while attempting to collaborate with the worthless scum he was constrained to work along side as part of Cinder's conspiracy against the kingdoms of Remnant. His boredom lead his mind to wander and dwell upon how he had spent the night before, still pondering on whom he had shared his time with. Although his work droned on, meaning his thoughts of that girl were only a flicker of distraction that was abruptly halted by Cinder's presence.

"Oh Roman, your foolish behavior is getting in the way of my grand scheme, I strictly told you to deal with the situation with a little bit of tact, yet you instead were tending to...frivolous desires."

His laugh was sarcastic and sharp yet still drawn out for comedic affect as he emphasized his displeasure with each and every last syllable.

"Well I'm sorry that I've been a little busy tending to your every whim and how it still isn't good enough, I'm trying to manage those filthy animals in the White Fang while trying to keep a low profile, get one of those kids of yours to do some of the dirty work for once."

"Haven't I already emphasized how important it is to keep their hands clean in this city; hence why I had to punish them for taking care of that mongrel that you lied about taking care of."

"I had that under control!" He raised his tone slightly only to trail off in realization of who he was speaking to.

"Clearly not if Emerald and Mercury were the ones to take him out, Roman; please, keep your jobs within order, or I will dispose of any...un-necessary components."

Her sharp tongue enforced the dire situation of Torchwick's possible demise to which he responded by gritting his teeth as he walked away from her sternly, trying to keep his cool as he pulled out a cigar from his pocket, pressing it to his lips with a growl of aggression. His mind then wandered back to his memories of the night before again, he considered how he had took control of the girl, the trace of his fingers clutching onto the dip in her waist, contemplating how for once he had ownership, which induced him into a sense of euphoria that counteracted the displeasure he was just granted by Cinder, who merely strung him along for her own personal gain.

Balancing her pen on her fingertip in an attempt to entertain herself during the lecture; Blake was still slightly flustered as to how to comprehend these strange emotions of hers, most would interpret to be love, yet she knew it was far from that idealism, more so she thought of it as a need, which lead her to believe that she was deluded with attachment with a man she didn't even know, yet her longing did not waver in any retrospect. Calmly; she closed her eyes, thus pushing back these indecent thoughts as the pen dropped in time with the bell that meant the finish of her last lecture. Team RWBY all exited the room together within the clusters of students and as they always do took a stroll through the streets of Vale as a way of winding down after their work. As always they spoke about meaningless topics, Blake had usually been an onlooker into this routine yet on this particular evening she was even more so detached from their conversations to a point in which was fairly noticeable. Usually the girls would understand and leave Blake to her thoughts, however as she seemed so very troubled Weiss decided to speak up.

"Blake if you're not going to contribute to the conversation then why are you even here to begin with?" As Weiss has a lack of control with how she speaks she was rather blunt towards her, yet she could only reply

"Oh, sorry." Blake wasn't quite miserable, but her tone was melancholic, as her thoughts become somewhat of a bother, since she was still unable to comprehend them.

"What is your problem?" Weiss raised her tone, Ruby and Yang staying quiet. She wanted to answer, but couldn't find the words to explain what happened nor did she want to express what happened so she looked frantically for a distraction, she managed to utter several awkward noises before catching sight of a face she was accustomed to...

Intense almost sanguine locks of sharp hair held under a dark bowler hat, titanium white coat pulled tightly against his limbs, he was unmistakable, yet the thing to which bothered Blake the most was that familiar smell of cigars that lingered as he past by, his smirk was tightened across his smokey lips.

"Hey kitty cat, did ya miss me?"


	2. All too familiar

Torchwick disappeared into the midst of the crowds as quickly as he had appeared, the lingering scent of smoke leading the way; Blake dragged her way through the masses, thus separating herself from her teammates whom were left bewildered. With haste she lead her way through the populace into the decrepit chasms of narrow entrance ways where the inhumane lurch; tunnelling into the tenebrosity of each and every corner till she meets a dead end. Steep walls surrounded her that seemed ever so familiar along with plumes of char, her recollection led her to the fractured memories of the night with the stranger, of them two dazed walking through these almost catacomb like alleyways, although her memories were still only with silhouettes of the suave bittersweet haired gentleman whispering sweet nothings laced with deadly seduction, she longed for that passion once more.

Silence filled the air as his body clung to the cimmerian shade, Torckwick simply watched her befuddlement and dumbfound expression with a gleeful smirk as she looked around for him, he thought of how hopeless she looked, her deep shadow bleeding between the cracks of light in the austere narrow passage, the ideas flooding back of the slender curves of the woman he had slept with, her grace and malice that entwined into a concupiscent demeanour that enticed his every movement, the memories of his trace from her cheek to the dip in her chest as his mind wandered elsewhere, hands like snakes that consumed her, the only reminder Roman had left was the fragments in his mind, and the marks that stained his porcelain skin like dye, he longed for that control once more. As Blake scanned the hollows of the streets, he knew he could not hide from a Faunus so he gave himself up, pacing back and forth with a smile as he swung his cane around with his left hand.

"What's the matter kitty cat? You look like you've seen a ghost, could it be that cat got your tongue?" His tease submerged within his insulting tone only aggravated her more so as she drawn her Gambol Shroud.

"What is scum like you doing out of prison? You're despicable, using a misguided society of unknowing Faunus for your plans is enough for me to hold a grudge."

"Woah now dear no need to be so hasty, as I've said before, we're on the same side, you want to take down the discrimination, I wish to take down those mongrels in power, its same difference."

"I would never side with somebody like you." Her tone was growing ever harsher, almost animalistic aggression.

"Well anyway I would just love to stay and chat but I'm a busy man, see you around deary." Torckwick winked at her as he pointed his cane at her feet, firing it in an attempt to distract as he made his escape, briefly he looked back to see her delineation, the striking resemblance of the haze from his retention matching her outline, Torchwick's smile grew oh so much wider as he shouted out to her.

"I'll see you around kitty cat!" Blake had reached boiling point with her animosity for that pathetic excuse of a human, she fell frozen to her pure vexation and unable to catch up to him.

"Damnit he got away again," She muttered to herself as she put away her sword. "Didn't even get a chance to make a move, next time I'll be ready..." Her hips swayed with impatience as she perambulated back to the academy.

Quietly, Roman was resting in a seedy hotel room, the walls damp and peeling from the raindrops that bad hard against the window, seeping through the walls much like how a sponge absorbs water. He had a cigar in his mouth like always that provided little flickers of heat in the freezing room, his disgruntled movements clicked with every toss and turn on the cheap mattress he was laying on. Mumbling to himself, Torckwick continued to exhale miasma of cinereal smoke that whispered and curled with every particle of decaying cinders that lingered in the atmosphere around him. Phone in hand he fumbled with the numbers as he dialled, pressing it to his ear abruptly in anticipation of a reply, the dial tone soft but slightly irritating overtime in the silence that surrounded the rest of the room till she spoke.

"What is it now Roman?" He stretched out his words in emphasis as he always did when he felt an ever so slight tinge of awkwardness.

"Hey Cinder, why don't you come on over for a while? Got work to discuss, among other things."

"Why can't you just come to me or tell me on the phone if you have any news?"

"See that's where the 'among other things' comes into play, if you catch my drift." She paused briefly before answering.

"Where are you right now then?"

"Same old hotel; same old room, so what do ya say eh?"

"I'll be there at my own pace, and Roman?"

"Yes Cinder?"

"You'll be appropriately rewarded by the work you have accomplished for me."

"Much thanks on that behalf deary, anything to add?"

"No." She hung up on him and he took the cigar out of his mouth with his other hand, for a brief moment he started to chuckle to himself as he stumped out the cigar in a nearby ashtray.

"This should take my mind off a couple things, I hope."

Sleepless nights and fatigue loomed in the emptiness of the room, what broke the stillness was Roman turning into his back; his left arm trapped under Cinder's lower back, he curled his fingers to stroke her waist. She was the only warmth in this decrepit room so he held onto her gently, usually Cinder was such a brutish and controlling woman, yet in this situation she looked like a porcelain doll, perfectly delicate sculpted features around her glass like eyes which looked quite like fire in a freeze frame. The thoughts crossed his mind to simply snap her neck in two so he could be free of her, of how he could ever so gently ease his hands along the traces of her windpipe, how he could push down his thumbs on her throat, the pressure of his strength slowly cutting off circulation, blood gushing and rushing helplessly in an attempt to escape from his clutches as he twisted her spine abruptly, only briefly did he consider how he could abandon her corpse, which riverbed he would plant it. But still he just lay there, rolling back onto his side and bringing his arm over to gently caress her shoulder, leading his down to her neckline as his fingertips brushed against her collarbone. It's not that he had a measure of emotional attachment to her, more so they both used each other for personal gain, what was supposed to be enjoyment became more of a task, it dulled over time like copper, hence why as he held this woman his thoughts wandered to the other whom he had slept with, it didn't take him long to realise that it was Miss Belladonna after their brief encounter yesterday, the way her hair swayed with her waist, the dip in her hips, and obviously her feline ears that were tightly hidden under that little black bow of hers. Roman thought of when his hands met her waist, of how their deluded state of intoxicated brought them together; and lastly, could only think of how he craved oh so much more.

Contrastingly Blake was somewhat contently sitting alone in the library; submerging her consciousness in reading, as those around her were busy moving along with time, for her it stood still, due to her inability to forget about that night still, about when she ran off after Torchwick, the way he spoke, and the all too familiar scent of smoke.


	3. Society of lies

"Yo Blake! You still being all, well 'Blakey'?" Sun interrupted her line of though again, he was insistent on trying to force a conversation out of her, no matter how idle it may be, her response was expected.

"Look Sun I'm busy, could you be kind enough to let me get back to my reading."

"Woah now what pissed you off so much? C'mon Blakey; Neptune and the rest of the gang are going to this awesome noodle bar we found after getting tossed of the bridge by Torckwick, wow what fun that was, anyway I was thinking you could you know, come along."

Blake was still zoned out till she heard his name, Torchwick, it stuck in her mind for some reason, the background noise of Sun trying to get her attention seemed to blur as she was took back in time.

Scenes she has seen before vaguely, of herself sitting in another lonesome bar, drinking away more memories of Adam; the white fang and those who had plagued her. How she motioned to be he bartender to pour her another with an irritable manner, Blake had kept her head down and her mouth shut, swaying like a leaf in the breeze from intoxication, she managed to lift her eyeline as she abruptly took the drink from the barkeep and downed it in one. The satisfying burning sensation of whiskey kept her company, until the empty seat beside her was taken up by the man she despised the most.

"Hey kitty cat, what are you doing in a place like this?"

She had no fight in her in the slightest, else she'd have by now taken her sword from its hilt and forced it against his neck, yet instead she muttered.

"Leave now, I haven't got time to deal with you."

"Aww what's wrong Blake? C'mon you can tell little o'l me any of your troubles." He mocked her ruthlessly with his tone as he motioned to the bartender to pour him a drink.

"I said leave Torchwick, this isn't any of your business."

She knew she couldn't fight in her current state, she was far too drunk to even walk properly, but still was headstrong as to not alarm the enemy.

"Clearly it is my business if you're here alone, these parts of town, let me just say aren't the safest for a little girl like you."

He pointed to himself gleefully as he snatched the drink up in front of him.

"Creatures clad as humans lurk in every shadow waiting to snatch up their prey."

She could only reply with a mumble.

"I am not a little girl, I could take you down and you know it Torckwick."

"Oh really now? Then do it, hit me with your best shot kitten."

She grew quieter.

"I can't."

"What was that? Couldn't hear you, few seconds ago didn't you just say that you could beat me, if you hate me so much then why am I still here, sitting next to you with this drink in my hand."

As the glass touched his lips the liquid oozed into his mouth, he closed his eyes in thought for a second before putting down the glass again.

"I won't fight you, just leave me alone."

"Hey now we all have our troubles, tell you what, just lend me your company for tonight then I promise to stay out of your hair."

"Will you stop committing atrocities?"

"My line of work won't be affected by a rapscallion like you."

"Then no."

"Whatever you say, I'm not leaving though."

"Ugh, just stop talking."

He was silent for a moment before signalling for another drink after abruptly finishing the first one.

"Maybe, if you can out drink me."

There was a silence between them again before she faced him for the first time to say.

"You're on candlestick."

Blake clutched her head as the memory flooded back, it stung like a wasp, her head pulsing with a spectrum of emotions once more, she needed to know what happened. Sun looked at her with concern before resting his hand on her shoulder as he spoke to her gently trying to get her attention. In a reflex reaction to his contact she struck him hard across the left cheek before pushing him away, yelling out Torchwick's name several times as she tried to comprehend the memory before darting out of the library in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. Sun shortly following in an attempt to calm her down.

"C'mon Blake talk to me, if something wrong then I'm here for you, y'know like you don't have to shoulder everything, I know that's your thing and all but acting like this, you look like you need a hand."

She protested further, keeping her mouth shut as she shook her head; she was furious at the memory, of how she was weak in his eyes, those jade piercing irises that looked straight through her with her every movement. She didn't take him down, she left him live for a second longer, her drunken slurs meant nothing due to her inability even fight him, she kept thinking about it as Sun's voice cut her short as he abruptly took hold of her wrists.

"Listen to me Blake you gotta tell me what's wrong, if you need space I understand but at least talk to me."

His voice brought her back to reality, he was as playful as always yet his tone suggested otherwise, it was evident that Sun was worried about her and that he cared for her deeply, she couldn't reciprocate exactly what he felt for her but still she responded to his comfort with a tight embrace.

"Sun, my head is all over the place and I don't know what to do, it's just that I let Torchwick get away from me yesterday, he's out of prison and I guess it's been stressing me out, among other things." Her voice was fast paced and panicked, her breathing erratic and muffled.

"Finally she speaks!" He exclaimed with joy as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Y'know Blake, you don't have to blame yourself for that, I'm sure all of Vale and beyond are looking for him, if he's out now it won't last long."

"He's a professional! As much as I hate to say it but he isn't somebody to mess with."

"Well shall we conduct a search of our own then? Think about it we were the ones who caught him first, I'm sure we can do it again."

"If I go looking for Torchwick again without my team I'm sure they wouldn't be too pleased, but I don't want to get them involved, my head is just flooded with all these crazy thoughts that I need to comprehend first, I think this is something I have to do alone Sun."

"Like I said before; don't shoulder this all by yourself, just go tell them and discuss this as a team, either that or I'll get SSSN on your back and I assure you it's hard to shake our team off your tail."

"Fine; alright I'll talk to them... Can you let me go now?"

Lightly dusted rose imprinted on his cheeks as a haze of blush as he let her go.

"S-sorry, anyway back to what I was actually saying; shall we go meet up with the guys at the noodle bar, I think even team JNPR might join us this time."

"I just might take you up on that, you know to get my mind off of things."

"And you need to talk to your team about the Torchwick thing, I'm sure they'll know what's best for it all."

"I'm still worried about it all, I mean he escaped from an Atlas ship away from Ironwood, he's just gonna keep breaking out and plaguing this world."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to keep putting him away, even if we have to use solitary confinement, I'm sure everything will work out again."

"I guess you might be right on that one, thanks, for helping me calm down, you go the the noodle place, I'll catch up with you, just gotta finish off something first."

"Sure thing Blakey, but you better keep to your promise."

He waved to her with a smile as she forced a smile back; walking away from the outside of the library as she shouted over to him.

"Oh and sorry for hitting you before" as she turned and ran off in the other direction, her hair flitting in the light breeze, eyes narrowed, head clear.

She decided to, despite promises, go after Torchwick herself, not just to put him back in jail, but to find the answers from her hazed memory. To find out if the one whom she despised more than anyone had drowned her in such sweet desires.

"And this time if you mess up there will be consequences for the both of you."

Cinder was very clear that Torchwick was on thin ice with this job, luckily enough Neo was paired with him for this dust collection so he considered it to be not a difficult task therefore he tended to her concerns with simple gestures and flirtatious words.

"I couldn't possibly mess up a simple job like this deary, I could do it with one eye open and the other gazing at those fine curves of yours."

He winked at her in an attempt to at least make her smile, unfortunately he did not succeed as she replied with a stern look to justify her annoyance with his frivolous behavior. Neo on the other hand looked to Torchwick, pouting and pulling on his coat sleeve in a childish demeanour to try and get his attention, his response being as she wished as he patted her on the head.

"So where to shorty? Time is of the essence if we wish to keep that dragon from setting us on fire."

Neo smiled at him, nodding in agreement before signing to him that it was a dust shop in downtown Vale, as she always done she then whipped out her delicate lace parasol, twirling it around as they made their way towards their destination.

Roman always quite liked Neo, but she was more of a strange almost sister type to him rather than a colleague, she didn't say much; to be more accurate she didn't speak a single word, which was how he preferred it, since what he wished for was only facial expressions and reactions, as the drone of noise that came from others became a bore. However he still imagined her to sound quite soft, a voice somewhat otherworldly but laced with an acidic almost bittersweet angelic nature, Torchwick had this little quirk where he loved to put peculiar voices to her sign language, he could always tell that she wished to laugh whenever he fools around with her, making up ludicrous sounds to match what she was saying in a parrot like mimic. Neo could only ever smile at his wonderfully creative humour, he seemed so very cynical in front of others yet to her Roman was like a clown, and as much as she wished he seen her in a very different light Neo was still happy that she felt special to him.

Engulfed in the lurching shadows; they moved silently almost so that they became part of the backdrop of the midnight sky, the dazzling diamond like stars strun across the faint violet haze that submerged the bleak emptiness of the night into a crescendo of faint luminosity, the sky was beautiful and mirrored in every puddle that hit their steps, they never missed a beat; stepping to the sound of their hearts in venture towards the dust shop. Kings among men as they stood as onlookers of human destruction, contributing to the corruption of mankind as they stormed the fleet of glass windows together; plundering the shop for all it was worth. Money is useless in the world they live in, power may come hand in hand with such things but for Roman and Neo dust fuelled their existence and ability to fight against those in power, master thieves in their common trade so the job was simple. Hand in hand they started to transport the dust to the helicopter provided for them.

However amidst the success Torchwick grew ever tiresome, despite being in control of the situation and feeling quite euphoric for making up his previous mistakes, he then began to succumb to the thoughts of Blake once more, he grew too cocky and thought of how he could manipulate her, what he could do with her, or more importantly what he would do to her. He thought of those lips like peaches that traced his neckline, those hands like needles that glided against his bare skin, just for that one night she belonged to him, and for a mere second it made his heart tremble. These subtle thoughts clouded his judgement momentarily before the sudden inferno of fluttering Crimson petals filled the air.

Little red had joined the fight.

She always was too fast on her feet, darting back and forth without mercy, a macabre dance of fury interlocked her and Neo who was ever so slightly starting to struggle to keep up. Roman's thoughts were halted as Neo was launched towards him, he wrapped his hands around her waist to pick her up; eyes like hornets she was clearly pissed off at his lack of help.

"So little red what brings you about these parts? Girls like you should play nice and behave, wouldn't want to upset your parents now would we?" He attempted to taunt her but it wasn't as witty or well versed as his usual comedic insults

"Torchwick; how did you escape Ironwood?" She was as straight to the point and direct as usual.

"What can I say? I'm a natural, besides work needed me back from my jail cell slumber, you'll understand when you get older."

He paced back and forth twirling his cane, Neo stood beside him in a huff with her parasol tapping the floor with impatience, she tried to get his attention by swinging her umbrella into his shin, his response being to hit her over the head. This continued for quite some time and in their quarrels Ruby had already taken the dust back to the owner and called on the police to take them away.

"Your time is up Torchwick, the police will be arriving shortly to take you away."

"See this is why me and my dear Neo here are the professionals and you red are the amateur, oldest rule in the book, try not to tell somebody that they've been captured when it's still possible for them to escape, if you may Neo." He motioned for her to use her distractions so they could hastily make a getaway, she shoved him over before obeying his command, placing them far away from Ruby who was left bewildered as to where they could have gone.

"You're not a kid, stop throwing a hissy fit," Roman snapped at Neo, bashing her over the head again. "Childishly pushing me over shows weakness in our factions, try to be more mature when on the job, because of your inability to take on a little girl we lost the majority of the dust cargo."

Her hand tightened around his wrist she yanked on his arm to fully get his attention, signing to him how it was his fault for being caught up in thought and he should have taken down the girl himself. Torchwick didn't want to admit his own incompetence and instead further pushed the blame onto Neo by mimicking her in a whiny high pitched voice to provoke her, Neo's response was expected, she kicked him in the shin, signing to him that she was going back to Cinder without him and for him to piss off.

"If you're going to act like such a stupid brat then fine by me, I've got other things to attend to."

He practically stormed off in the other direction towards the bar, convincing himself that he was the mature one in the situation despite acting much like a 5 year old, it was unusual for both of them to not get along so he felt quite down about it, so he took a chair in the corner of the bar and ordered himself a drink. Parched dry lips pressed together as his tongue snaked around in displeasure in his mouth, the rum hit him much quicker than usual, he then ran his finger along the trace of his neck and around his Adam's apple, gloves beside him on the bar, clicking his neck sharply with his hand as he motioned for another glass to the bartender that complied diligently, depressed was an understatement, as he pondered further he was starting to realise that these thoughts of Blake were becoming a task to control, so he started to devise what to do next, he considered pursuing her for a moment before laughing it off and immediately ordering a shot of whiskey to stop such ludicrous ideas.

Blake had arrived outside the blaring nightclub, she remembered how she had promised to meet up the teams, surely they would be annoyed but this was of great importance, she needed to speak to him at least once before taking him down about that night at the bar. As expected when she stepped in his distinct outfit stuck out among the crowds of intoxicated people and instinctively took up the seat next to him, ordering a drink as to act casual, his gaze met hers and even though his body language was calm, his eyes seemed erratic; as were hers.

"So Torchwick..." Her voice trailed off.

"So Blake?" He tried to mimic her but his tone was more of a question than a taunt.

"I'm going to get to the point, what happened that night when I spoke to you at this bar?"

"Whatever do you mean kitty cat? You'll need to jog my memory a little, must be great having such a good memory at such a young age."

"That doesn't even make sense I'm asking you about something I don't even remember, alls I know is that you were there, we spoke, then I woke up...somewhere else with somebody else."

"Are you sure the two aren't one?" His grin grew wide looking at her as he motioned the bartender to make her a drink.

"You can't possibly mean... I refuse to accept that, and why are you buying me a drink when I've just ordered one."

"If you wish to find out then you'll take what I give you, then after tonight's discussion I'll happily comply with your attempts to inprison me, that is why you came here isn't it kitten? Well other than this poor attempt of interrogation since I have nothing to hide." He winked at her flirtatiously which sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes that was my intentions, and I'll be sure to stick to them once I know what I need." She took both the drinks, swiftly knocking them both back before turning to him again.

"Tell me what happened that night Torchwick or I swear to god I'll kill you and leave your corpse on the steps of the Atlas military."

"You've always been so hasty and to the point deary, that's what I like about you, but it should be much easier to just show you what I mean kitty cat, after all it'll be any second before it kicks in."

"What do you mea-" Blake was abruptly cut short before her head slammed straight into the counter, she was fading into unconsciousness, the last sound echoing in her ears was his unnerving laughter, those strong hands of his clasping her body, his piercing emerald eyes gazing over her as he took her out of the bar.

And lastly; as always, the all too familiar scent of smoke...


	4. Cat and Mouse

Light cascaded through the translucent curtains hung infront of the window, the morning sunrise dancing and reflecting against the minuscule particles of ash that clung to the atmosphere, blistering hues of golden skylight like laser beams hitting against the broken down furniture of that very same seedy hotel room. It was as rotten as a dying corpse; flaky wallpaper and grotesque decoration surrounded the equally disguising bed, yet it was still abnormally comforting for them both. Their bodies tightly knitted together for warmth, as time passed Torchwick was the first to wake up, stretching and clicking his joints in an almost possessed demeanour, he gazed down and Blake beside him as his intentions last night bled through into his memory. Holding his hands to his mouth to restrain his demonic laughter that her had corrupted her further; well to be accurate he had only brought her here, his intentions were that of a vulgar beast at first, although he didn't accomplish his initial idea. Because as he held her in his arms he saw how her bleak hair flowed around her neckline, tracing around her jawline as it fell, he looked down at her flushed rosy cheeks imprinted with the burning of alcohol and what he had slipped her, Roman gazed at her gentle resting face and made the decision to only taunt her instead. Because as he held her in his arms it was as if the moment had frozen around her, that the flow of time bent around those dazzling curves, that the very movement of life centred around the Faunus girl, and to taint such a beauty would be far too criminal for him, regardless of his previous endeavours in dabbling with crime to plunder those in power. Which is why he chose her to be more like a pillow for him throughout the night. So like always he lay there silently, thoughts spiralling with his blurred tiredness, simply waiting for her to wake, lightly grazing his smooth fingers along the side of her face, moving away few stray hairs that were spared across her eyes. Such a peculiar warm smile that became twisted into a sickly smirk as he pictured her reaction to seeing him, the inferences she'd make, how her face would go from such a delicate rose to a deep shade of Crimson, and as always his train of thought gets cut short to the sweet sound of her dazed mumbles from waking. Roman thought to himself that he most likely disturbed her sleep by touching her, and produced a gleeful chuckle before tossing on his side to face her fully, propping himself up with his hand. Emerald eyes hazily gleaming as he watched her sloppily bring herself to consciousness, she was lethargic and confused, pressing her hands into the cheap mattress and slumping her face back down into the pillow in defeat, yawning softly and rolling about slightly in irritation due to her body aching. Blake was then overcome by confusion, she couldn't remember a single thing, usually she's able to retain her memories from drinking but this was far different, the blocks missing from her memory made her weary as she finally slummed upwards, pulling the blanket over her. Then her eyes finally darted to the figure beside her, and her hoarse screams shattered the silence.

"Wakey wakey nakey Blakey! Did the alcohol hit you last night because I sure know I did." His tone was maliciously devious and caked with sinful glee leaving Blake beyond infuriation, but the realisation as she looked down to see her scantily clad body made her go beet red; yanking the blanket off him to drape around her figure.

"You fucking creep I'll murder you!" He could only laugh further, chortling at her panicked demeanour, she reacted exactly as he wanted her to, he glided his fingertips over his exposed stomach as to imply that the conclusion she jumped to was correct.

"That's not what you were saying last night deary; or the time before that, it's written all over your face kitty cat, you want me."

"I knew you were scum but you've exceeded my expectations in criminal activity, I'm calling the cops." Blake fumbled round for her scroll only to direct her eyes back to him who was swinging it between his fingertips.

"Are you sure you want to be the girl known for sleeping round with me? And as a Faunus you'll be seen as a criminal too, I've tainted you, well to be exact you were tainted before I found you, if I'm going down then I'll take you with me darlin'."

"This was clearly not consented; you drugged me and took me here for your vulgar desires!"

"Then what about the first time? You were the one who reciprocated first."

"Forget this shit I'm going back and telling everybody about how lecherous you really are." Blake started fumbling round for her clothes as she hastily pulled them over her body, dropping things in irritation.

"Now, now kitty cat don't you wanna talk a lil' more?" His voice was playfully insulting as he grabbed onto her wrist, her instinctual reaction made her strike him across the cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me again Roman."

"So we're already on first name basis eh Blake?" He got up from the bed and motioned towards her, she could only manage to scramble away in a flurry with her back against the wall, Blake had miscalculated her movements as he grabbed her by both wrists and held them above her head, slamming her into the wall with force. She was in shock for a mere few seconds before she retorted to kicking and screaming like a child.

"You may be strong kitty cat but I am oh so much smarter." He positioned his other hand on her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's as I said before, you want me, the beat of your heart speaks to me the words you cannot say."

She tried to shake him off with all of the strength she could will up, but even her semblance was useless if she couldn't move away, Blake was caged by his body that loomed over her to a point where she stopped struggling, she couldn't understand why as she wanted to fight him off more than anything, it's what she thought she wanted till he moved his head from her shoulder to look Blake in the eyes, again those magnificent jade irises looked straight though her, it was hallucinogenic and infatuating beyond words, and as she stared back at him her eyes were perfectly reflected like a mirror back, it burned her on the inside and him in return, for a split second as he moved his hand from her waist to cup her cheek gently it seemed as though their lips would meet before he shook his head, dragging her by the wrists and shoving her out of the door hastily. He had locked it behind him and slumped down leaning against the door trying to make sense of what he tried to do before laughing it off whereas Blake returned to her usual hateful state against him and sprinted back to Beacon, completely humiliated by what had just happened to her.

"Blake Belladonna where on earth have you been!?"

Before she could even shut the door behind her Weiss was hounding her about the night before, going on and on about how they were supposed to meet up and how she promised to Sun that she would make it. Blake was far too concerned with other things to try and make up a good enough excuse.

"I...errr...was just out training and lost track of time."

"That is clearly nonsense and you know it, and even if you were training you hand your scroll with you and you could of at least told us, we were waiting for hours to see if you would show but as always you left us in the dark, this better not be something serious again."

"Listen Weiss I-" Yang cut her off immediately as she knew that Weiss wouldn't stop unless she got a clear answer from her.

"Look just leave her be, Blake's an adult she can look after herself, so long as she's safe then it's fine." Blake stayed quiet as the debate continued between the both of them.

"Well if she was training then why hasn't she got her weapon with her?" Blake had only then had the horrific realisation that she must have left it at Torchwick, her mind drifted to the moment before he had shoved her out without a word, as much as she wanted to leave at that moment of...whatever it was, it was infuriating enough that she was violated by that ruthless scum, and even though this would have been the perfect time to talk to her team about Torchwick, she simply couldn't muster up any strength to do so, she felt so weak whenever she looked at him that it made her feel sick, she hated herself for it, she hated how she couldn't push him away, how she let him do those things, and more importantly how for a split second she actually tried to reciprocate it.

"Look Blake whatever you're up to just try not to worry Ruby too much with it, you know how she can get so leave her to be at peace." She was glad that Yang broke her train of thought this time, she didn't want to think about it anymore, it was almost too tragic for even her tastes.

"I know Yang, sorry for stressing you both out, but I just gotta go back and get Gambol shroud, must have left it behind this morning." Weiss butted in again but this time with a calmer tone.

"This time you better come back straight away Blake, we've got classes in the afternoon which you can't miss."

"Don't worry Weiss I'll get on it." Blake was glad that she could get out of there quickly, her head was pounding from the night before, whatever he had gave her was making her sluggish and sloppy, it was the worst hangover she had felt in a while, so as she stumbled back to where she thought the hotel was, her thoughts felt like crumpled paper. Disorganised beyond reason to a point where she struggled to tell her left from right, but it came in waves, for a couple minutes she was bursting with energy which was followed with extreme fatigue in a looping interval. However she kept moving forward, in hopes that it wouldn't be too awkward for her, after all she nearly tried to...she didn't even know what she was going to do back then which scared her all the more. As Blake kept moving along she thought of his words and how he said about the first time; so it was true that her mystery man was nothing more than a crook in the disguise that was inordinate amounts of liquor, she felt inconsolable and aggravated that she would even grace his presence with her own without brutally taking him down, which was why she thought to herself that as soon as he gave her back her sword she would bring the cops to him.

Creaking screws that loosely held the flaky door to the frame of the room screeched as she opened the door slowly, carefully not to make a single utterance so she could ambush him, but what greeted her was surprising. The once shabby room was even more bare than usual, to be exact the entire room had been stripped of all life, furniture included, emptied out as if it had never existed, Blake thought to herself that she must have the wrong room or she was delusional, but upon further inspection there was a small wooden table in the centre of one of the rooms, upon said table was two things; her lost weapon and a note. Curiosity brought her to check what was written, to see if it had clues as to where he had went, but instead it was more grotesque flirtatious words, they mocked her so harshly, as it were to mimic her previous encounter.

"Let us continue this game of cat and mouse darling, that is if you can find me."


	5. Dahlia Skies

"What the hell am I even doing..."

Back against the door he ran his hands through his hair to ruffle it out, his body felt stiff and ached with each gentle movement, his eyes moved to look at his hands, they were imprinted with her skin. Glowering with sensations that bleached him; corroded him, the only way to satisfy the delusions that plagued his senses was to act upon them in ways even more disgusting than his beforehand intentions. Even he did not know what he was about to do to her, he wondered why even though their entire relationships was just exchanges of thoughts of what could happen, that it drove him so crazy when the chance arrived, he was smitten. And so as the room stood still, the motions of his hands were ever increasing, frustrations building up as the space around him grew tense, bruised skin as sweat drips, the windows of the boxed corners steamed up as he uttered his passions through his gritted teeth. Eyes wandered to the ceiling then back behind his eyelids; biting down on his lip softly in an attempt to contain himself and as the moments flitted past, he became tainted in ways he never knew before, All because of that single moment where she nearly gave in to him.

Charing layers of ash hazed though the air to mask his weakness as he sat with a cigar between his lips and phone in his clamming palms, the amount of times he had washed his hands had worn them down from the sheer friction of water. As always the dial tone grew irritating in the silence of the room till she picked up the phone.

"Roman where are you right now?"

"Now now Cinder, what will you do if I tell you such a thing?"

"You messed up again, that can't go unpunished, as I keep emphasizing if you don't take precautions to keep in order then I will dispose of you myself, useless components can be replaced pretty easily."

"You need me and you know it; let's make a compromise shall we? I'll do another job for you free of charge to make up for my mishaps."

"Will you do any job I ask of you?"

"Anything at all dearly, since staying on your good side is priority for me."

"Another dust train is passing through briefly on its way to Vale from Atlas; do what you can to apprehend the cargo, as it is carrying a rather important artillery that could be of use to my plans, you'll be joined by somebody who knows the area well to ensure you don't mess up, do you understand?

"Certainly darlin' give me a time and date, I'll be on my way."

"The train should pass though Forever Fall at 1800 hours, oh and Roman dear?"

"Yes Cinder."

"Next time I'll have you shot and left on the steps of the Atleasian military if you get in my way."

She hung up on him before he could answer.

"My my isn't she just so romantic?"

He laughed to himself before making another phone call, this time the answer was immediate.

"What do you want Torchwick?"

"Listen Adam; seems we'll be working a job together, dust cargo is passing though Forever Fall, I understand that you're familiar with the area."

"I've worked a few jobs obtaining some valuables on those tracks before, should be a breeze so long as there's no...unaccountable problems."

"Righty-o my good friend, and since we're such good buddies I'd like an ittsy bittsy favour from a couple of your men, I'll pay upfront of course."

"I'm listening."

"There's a hotel room in the downtown Vale midnight district, I want it stripped of everything, every trace of life needs to be wiped."

"I'll send them over now, and I'll refrain from asking why as well, as much as it sound suspicious, cleaning up murders takes extra y'know."

"Don't you worry; no bodies need disposing of, I just need it cleared out immediately."

"Then I assume our business is done, tell my men the details of the shipment and I'll meet you there."

"Much appreciated."

As the second call ended, he let out a soft groan of annoyance, Cinder knew he hated those runts in the White Fang, they were only good as spare bodies, and the downgrade of using Juniors men was simply too dis-satisfying, especially since the majority of them were took out by little red, so he was stuck with them. More to the point he was stuck with Adam of all people; Cinder purposely gave him the job in Forever Fall which implied that he had to work with him as she always did. What bothered him most about Adam was how he was just so dull and blockheaded, his lack of personality made the jobs so boring, no wonder Cinder set them to work together to ensure he didn't lose focus. However now even further problems have arisen due to Adam's connections to...her, Blake and Adam's past was no secret to anybody with affiliations to the White Fang, from what he had previously seen they had quite an intimate relationship as well which for some unknown reason didn't sit right with him now, after seeing the other sides of Blake he wanted to keep them to himself. So that only he could turn her face such a violent red with blush, so that only he could tease her in such a way and that so only he could taste her. He denied wanting her; but more so he felt like he might as well posses her for his own pretty little games in drawing out her reactions, which is why prying information on her from Adam seemed like a fitting idea for his new toy.

Dahlia skies and garnet leaves danced in the mists of the vast landscape, clusters of cherry red saplings lined the cliff edge in harmonium; it was vibrant to the point of glowering even in the nocturnal periods of the Autumn days that stain the evenings with darker shades of claret amongst the peachy clouds, the starts were hidden much like the two in waiting of the train to pass by for their chance to board. They didn't speak to each other, it was clear that their affiliations were for business only as the air was tense due to the fact that if anything happened to either of them, the other party would escape without a second thought. Roman was utterly spiritless; his imagination being his only company as Adam was just a brute with a complete lack in personality to him, he couldn't understand why Blake would even care for such a dull person. And as always his train of thought was cut short as Adam motioned to him to move.

"It's time to go Roman."

"I know, I have eyes moron."

"Enough talk let's get this over and done with."

In almost unison they both prepared their weapons as they descended down the slope of the mountain with haste, latching onto the nearby train car that sped behind the rest and entering though an open hatch, unlike the last job Adam worked on these trains the car was completely unguarded which seemed rather suspicious, they began their job to isolate each train car by detaching it from the rest as they move forward, it wasn't a difficult job in the slightest due to the lack of security, more than likely as the fleets of Atleasian troops were positioned elsewhere, the cargo within must have not been as important to them as it is to those trying to take it from them. Their suspicions however were rightly recognized however as within the next train car there were several foot soldiers who were guarding what they seek; both Roman and Adam initiated battle with these programmed machine like people, with a twirl of his cane and a flick of the wrist he opened fire whereas Adam took the obvious direct approach of slicing into the enemy with his sword, pressing this hands against the hilt as the blade directed its way around the oppositions weapons and drove into their chests. Roman kept his hands clean when fighting; he liked looking gentlemanly and pristine in his titanium coat, whereas Adam was the opposite, that was another thing Torchwick disliked about him, he was far too messy as a fighter and lacked class like most of the White Fang. There were few Faunus he could actually cope with, although that applied to most people, since Roman wasn't that biased or particularly discriminatory towards the Faunus kind, as he hated people equally regardless of their heritage or upbringing. Yet he still loved pulling reactions out of people like puppets with strings, he saw himself as their puppeteer who would bring about slapstick comedy by controlling those around him, working for Cinder seemed like the easiest way to achieve goals in provoking people since he wasn't in it for money or dust. Torchwick only wished for power; which is why as he took down those pitiful faceless guards with ease he felt a sense of superiority, even if Adam did a small part of the work. Eventually they were able to detach both train cars that they needed before hopping off the train and started to move them back up the track to a separate train to take them back to Cinder's base of operations, and along the way they exchanged small talk of sorts.

"Y'know I worked a similar job on these tracks with my previous partner; it was the last I saw of her."

"You mean Ms Belladonna I presume?"

"Yeah...she was quite the hard worker, performed admirably, although one day she just up and left, I honestly don't know what turned her, I mean we had our...accidents, which became more frequent, our disputes and tough choices but-"

"But she left without a word? Yeah I've heard the stories. Tell me, what kind of person was Blake back then?"

"I couldn't do her justice with words alone; the way she spoke, the way she fought and even how she walked never failed to amaze me, we were together for so long, but tragedy has a funny way of striking all at once sometimes, I lost more than a friend that day."

"What exactly was your relationship...if you don't mind me asking?"

"That was a question that was always floating around, it's like two sides of the same coin, our relationship was like a gamble, one day she'd be willing to murder me, and the next I'd wake up next to her."

"Oh I know the feeling, trust me people can be a real piece of work like that sometimes, but was she worth that gamble?"

"I can wholeheartedly agree that she was; even if she wanted to kill me, she was still magnificent."

"You must have really cared for her then."

"Yeah, I really did, Say Torchwick, what's your game here asking all these questions about Blake? Idle chat with people you don't like doesn't seem your style unless it's buried under sarcasm."

"I suppose I'm just gathering information, she's the enemy after all, we'll more than likely encounter her in battle so it's good to know how to make them tick."

"I understand what you mean; although I still don't want to see her as an enemy, she still wishes to fight for the rights of the Faunus, she would make a good asset to the White Fang as she did in the past, I bet even you would get along with her."

"I highly doubt that, I've fought with her before, I'm the last person she'd want to work with, even taking into account how much she more than likely hates you."

It went silent between them as Torchwick's mind wandered to images of what it would be like to work with Blake, they'd make a peculiar team, and he could tease her to no ends, although it wouldn't be as fun as it is now. Blake is better off as an enemy to play with, it makes what happens between them all the more thrilling and enticing, as it almost seems criminal the way he takes her from the forbidden apple tree, a temptress like kitten corrupted by the snake of biblical times. As much as religion to him was a ludicrous notion he could relate to the sinful indulgence of Adam and Eve, as he enjoyed taking the role of the trickster that makes them disobey their own God through reverse psychology, such delicious fruits reminded him of those taste of her bare skin against his. Those lips were mesmerizing because it was something he should never have tasted; sweet like cherries and bursting with secrets, she was pure yet tainted at the same time, which made it all the more fun.

As they had finally reached the agreed meeting point for the train cars and went away to their respective hideouts; well to be more precise Torchwick needed to look for a new one as the room he was staying in was set up for Blake to find her weapon in to tease her into a game of cat and mouse, as well as a way to throw the military off his back. Cinder's plans were moving into place so he didn't want to be caught at such a pinnacle moment of the second phase as her intentions during the Vytal festival will prove, well Vital to their scheme. As soon as he went to leave the warehouse his phone began to ring; it was Cinder again, she must of gotten news of the successful job.

"Hello deary; what can I do you for?"

"The shipment is complete, you will be rewarded accordingly, meet me at our determined location, I'll buy you a drink."

"A job like that isn't even worth rain water because of how simple it was; it's like they're not even trying anymore against us, but I'm a man of style, I'll never turn down sharing a glass of whiskey with such a beautiful woman."

"Maybe later we can talk about more jobs for you among other things."

"Oh and what's the deal with the 'among other things'?"

"You should know that by now Roman."

This time he put the phone down on her with a chuckle, twirling his cane between his hands with a cigar between his parched lips, smoke whipping in the gentle breeze as the cascading blood red leaves were swept along with it, echoing sounds of nocturnal creatures merging into the obscurity of the darkened dahlia skies that entwined along with maroon puffs of clouds the shattered moon providing dim light as well as the billions of crystal lights that highlighted the crimsons of the landscape.

"Among other things huh?~"


	6. Candycane

(An authors note to say that this chapter is a commemoration for 1st February as my little fraction of remembrance to Monty in the hopes that my work will transcend itself and bring joy to at least one person)

* * *

She flung open the door to her room and immediately crawled into bed; still in her shoes and holding onto the note he had left her, screaming down into her pillow his name mixed with several swear words and moping about with displeasure. Only Yang tried to approach her as she pulled the blanket off Blake and sat down next to her, patting her head gently while Ruby and Weiss just looked around in confusion, sitting silently as they listened into their conversation.

"Sooooo...what seems to be the problem Blake? You look a little, well very not okay."

She huffed up like a child as she mumbled back to her.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Well it looks like you need a friend to talk to, considering the yelling and all about Torchwick."

Blake paused briefly before collecting herself as she began to spoke.

"He's out of prison, and he's been...harassing me."

Weiss immediately interjected, her voice sound extremely annoyed at her.

"Blake you promised you wouldn't hide anything from us; yet this is a huge deal, why would you keep this from us?"

"I thought I could handle him on my own, I didn't want to drag you guys into it because of how peaceful it had been since he was put away, you all looked happy so I didn't want to ruin it." She grew quiet as tears trickled down her cheeks as she remembered all of the things that had happened between him and her, she wanted to tell them what he did to her, however she felt as though those words should never be spoken.

"Clearly not if he's been harassing you Blake, tell us what he's been doing and it might lead us to where he's currently hiding, we need to take him down, as a team." Weiss's emphasis on team almost hurt her, it felt like she had been punched in the chest with that single word from the way in which she said it. She didn't want to answer her question so she made up something which seemed realistic.

"He just keeps trying to attack me for information."

"Information for what?"

"On the White Fang; since you know I was there for both leaders, not sure why though it makes no sense."

"Well regardless of what he wanted he's a criminal, you should have reported it to the authorities."

"The police couldn't do shit against Torchwick; we put him in jail so it's our responsibility, my responsibility."

Ruby finally interjected into the conversation, chirping in in an attempt to keep up.

"We all have responsibility to keep this world safe from evil, we're huntresses after all, sworn to protect the people from the forces that threaten their peace, be it Grimm or criminals."

"I understand that Ruby but this isn't something I want others involved in, which is why I was hesitant to tell you."

"Blake if you want us to trust you then you'll have to put your trust in us." Ruby smiled at her and stood up from the bed, motioning for yang to move so she could sit next to Blake.

"Let's come up with a plan then to track him down, together, four minds are better than one, and if he's targeting you then we can use that to our advantage."

"You're using me as bait?"

"I didn't mean it that way, but if you want to put him back behind bars then you're gonna need our help."

"Okay, if you're insistent then let's do it; but what should we do then?"

"Well first let's use you as a base, which areas have you seen him Blake, we'll survey those areas and he's bound to show up somewhere."

Yang perked up a bit and to say.

"Well considering he's a criminal I could go check the midnight district, it's a shady area and I have a few contacts who might know where he is."

Weiss then interrupted to partake in the conversation.

"Clearly a man like him would still be hiding out close to the military operations, he couldn't have gone far, I'll ask Winter to see if she's got any Intel on his time and place of disappearance."

Blake went to speak again before being interrupted by both of them.

"Well during the times where he's confronted me it's only even been in downtown vale, passing by."

"Not sure if this is a little too late to mention, but I may or may not have encountered him trying to rob a dust shop in downtown vale with his new henchman."

"And you didn't think this wasn't important?"

"Sorry, I literally only just remembered, although I thought he was caught already, but since I let him go then I'll take over looking around downtown vale."

Blake finally asked about her role in all of this.

"Blake your job is to stay here and not get caught."

"But didn't you just say I could help?" Her tone was furious, she wanted to look for him more than anything, she finally wanted to settle things and put him away after what he did to her, and she finally decided that after this was over she would tell them the full story. Weiss's tone was sharp and cold.

"You are staying put, it's just like you said, you're being targeted. Using you as bait is quite frankly unsafe for you, we can handle it for today Blake and tomorrow we'll go out in pairs, today is just collecting Intel anyway, clearly you're not ready to go back out considering how you came back."

Yang spoke again, this time her tone calming and persuasive.

"I know we said we were doing this as a team, which is why we're going ahead at this point since you jumped to the chase before us, let us catch up to you and we can all go out and work together once we know it's safe, we won't be too long anyway Blake so there's no need for you to come along, if anything after what's happened you look like you need some rest, cases involving Torchwick don't seem to bode well with you."

Blake started jumping to conclusions, Torchwick was a bad influence on her? That she can't handle him? She hated how they thought that she couldn't cope with this case.

"Are you implying anything with that statement?"

"What do you mean Blake? I didn't say anything."

Her tone went from angry to almost snotty and sarcastic.

"Whatever, go on then I need to sleep, since clearly I'm not good enough for this work."

She pulled the covers over her and slumped down into her bed; Yang, Weiss and Ruby went to leave before Ruby chirped up to try and make Blake feel better.

"We promise to call you if anything happens and we need your help."

Sloshing drinks and sloppy movements as Cinder leaned against Romans shoulder for support, she always was such a lightweight, after a couple drinks she couldn't walk in a straight line, it was rather amusing to him, so he propped her up as she motioned to the bartender for another round, Cinder being insistent on getting shots before Torchwick politely declined, anymore and she'd be comatosed, and carrying her on his back to her place was something he'd rather not do, and considering her implied 'Among other things' he'd rather have her awake than do things to a corpse, she slouched back down mumbling to him.

"Y'know Roman; all these plans in my head, all this craving from the emptiness in my power, it's so much to take in, I truly do enjoy the satisfaction of this hole inside me."

"As much as I've asked for you to open up to me about your plans, getting it out of you while drunk would simply be no fun."

"It's quite simple, if you look into it enough it's clear as day, as you march for me with your sweet little candycane, you'll learn to know when you need to know, it's as simple as that, if I were to tell you I certainly wouldn't spill it while intoxicated, even I'm not that idiotic, just watch the world burn with me, that's all you need to know."

"Quite talkative today aren't you deary? I'll let you cease your tongue right there, anymore and you might commit the idiocy to which you speak of."

"You'll learn when I want you to, yet I grow inpatient like a child for you to figure it all out for yourself, but if you wish for me to cease my tongue then I'll listen for now Roman."

"What is there to listen to about me my dear? I am but a humble service, and a slave to that beauty of yours."

"Flattery can only get you so far Roman; what more could you want? The first class entertainment of this destruction has only just begun, after the Vytal festival you'll oh so much more, my terminal hook up to beacon has brought about some rather interesting information."

"Is this something I should learn now or later?"

"No harm in telling you that Ironwood has some rather fun machines for you to play with, an aura stuffed into a mechanical body pretending to be human, it's quite cute despite how grotesque the nature of her origin is, I wonder I wonder if the child knows."

"Do you plan to tie up the puppet with bundles of strings?"

"Now now I can't give away everything, where is the fun in that? Anywho I heard you and Neo were causing trouble, which is why you failed me previously."

"She was being a child."

"We don't have time for mistakes Roman; she is important to my plans, after all you'll be taking a fun little ride with her soon enough, so be a good boy, kiss and make up."

Her condescending drunk attitude was always rather humorous to him so he could only laugh as he replied to her with.

"That I can do darling, now how about we get you home, I'll walk you there, among other things."

"You really do like to make something out of those words, no need to speak in code anymore is there? We're alone here, but for now just let me rest my head, I'll move at my own pace."

The midnight district always made her skin crawl; since alls she could ever hear is the voices of the two men who had plagued her skin with sweet words, Adam and Torchwick really were two of a kind, in all of the wrong ways, so as she stuck to the shadows she was grumbling with discomfort and panic. And as Yang was supposedly patrolling this area she didn't want to be caught outside after she had snuck though the window of their room and darted out in an attempt to get to Torchwick before she did, and since Blake unfortunately knew Torchwick oh so very well at this point, his so called game of cat and mouse wasn't too hard. Blaring lights contrasting the dimly lit shabby street corners followed her delineation, the ground was saturated with continuous rain, so she hit each step with a backlash of droplets as the sky leaked down with bleak poisoned kisses of icy water that stained everything with peppery deluge. Her entrance was sleek and unnoticed by simple eyes; Blake prowled like a lioness, sly twisting around pillars and behind tipsy clubbers till her gaze met his from across the bar, it was only brief, but since her had turned away to his intend conversation with another nightshade haired woman it made her blood boil. How dare he ignore her after everything he had done to her, his laughter was distinct, hitting her hard with even more confusing emotions than previous so-called infatuation.

Ah yes that was the word for it. Jealousy.

How dare he make her feel such a way, and despite the protest of her mind to go over to him to cause a fuss with her original intentions, instead she turned around and walked away with clenched fists.

"What am I doing, I need to take him down, I need my revenge what am I doing." She uttered her subconscious thoughts out-loud in a breathless whisper to herself, she kept questioning and trying to turn back, yet instead her body took her to the back alley, her hazed rose cheeks were wet from what she thought was the rain. Yet the sky directly above her was now seemingly empty without a single sign of precipitation, so as she crouched down sitting by what looked to be a skip, she stifled the sounds that her body wanted to leave her lips. Bewilderment was an understatement at this point; was what he done to her so difficult to comprehend that it brought about such strange emotions, she just felt oddly betrayed by him at this point, as in she felt that the woman who was beside him, the one making him show such expressive emotions back at the bar should have been her. Then calmly she hugged her knees only to see that only the rain around her had ceased, in confusion she looked up to see an umbrella protecting her head from the rainfall, a gentle hand holding it out over her head. Although the man who the umbrella belonged to was far from kind.

"Hey kitty cat; you look a little cold there, are you sure sitting on the floor is all that comfortable, I mean I know you're a gutter rat but this ain't the place for a little lady like you."

Blake raised her head to look at Torchwick; the smile tied to his lips was far too benign to belong to him, she sensed no malice or ill-intentions which made her all the more hostile.

"W-what do you want?"

Her voice was muffled and laced with her emotions of confusion.

"Just seen you come into the bar before; I thought you wanted to come see me, it's our little thing after all, we meet; we fight, we please and leave, this is the continuation of our little cat and mouse game, I know you caught me, so why don't I give you a little reward?"

His other hand reached our to her to help her up from the ground, she was reluctant at first but then wearily complied.

"I came to take you out before my team found you but I-"

"But what kitty cat? Couldn't stand to loose lil' ol' me? Like I've always been saying, you really do want me."

"It's nothing like that Torchwick! God just let me speak for a moment before you start waffling on about your stupid delusions."

"I'm all ears here my darling."

"First off never call me 'my darling' it gives me the creeps, makes me feel sick to the core, it's what he used to call me."

"Your ex boyfriend in the White Fang, he's not the most fun guy let me tell you that."

"It was nothing like that between us!"

He childishly pulled tongues at her.

"Liar he told me everything that you did!"

Her face went beet red from the recollection of what he could possibly know what happened.

"Then you must know why I don't associate with the White fang, or criminal scum such as yourself."

"I suppose you could say I do, I didn't mean to pry but you must really love playing the tragic hero, but enough of the idle chat Blake, I didn't chase after you for a chat, I have a proposition."

"I'm not accepting anything from you Torchwick, I don't trust you in the slightest."

"Hear me out kitty cat you'll benefit from this too."

"What exactly do you mean by benefit?"

He moved closer towards her, the once kind smile became the twisted smirk she knew too well, his hands like snakes made their way to her waist, from her hips to her arms as he pushed them back against the wall, she could only think to tremble as it was such a surprise to her, struggling was useless against him as she already knew so complying would cause less damage, his lips brushed up against her head as he began to whisper.

"You and me make a pretty good team, what do ya say to making it a little more official? I'll stay of of your way, you stay out of mine when it comes to work; but between the sheets can be a whole different story, if you catch my drift."

"Y-you mean like some freakish enemies with benefits?"

"I suppose that's a name you could give it, I don't want your answer now kitty cat, when we next meet, our next coincidental encounter, give me your answer."

"I can give it you right now, you're disgusting I would never do something like that with you, vulgar pig get you hands off of me!"

She managed to shake free of his hands and struck him with her clenched fist right in the jaw, she went to make a hasty getaway while he was still presumably stunned from the hit but suddenly felt a surging pain in the back of her head, the impact of his cane that collided with the back of her skull was only enough to knock her unconscious, her drifting thoughts slowly caught glimpse of his words.

"I'll be waiting for you answer, my darling..."

His footsteps echoed though the destruction and chaos of her grasp on reality, alas she could not hold on and fell into a slumber amongst the waste in the backalley, his sullied harsh laugher accompanied the last sounds she heard, though the dim slits of her partially sealed eyes she could see the sky again, precipitation ran down her cheeks this time, submerging her leaking tears into her sodden unkempt cascades of abyssal obsidian locks.

Entertainment can come from the simplest of things, for Roman just the look on her face as his kindness changed to his usual self was priceless, he twirled his cane around between his hands with a skip in his step as he returned back to the bar. Since he had abruptly left Cinder while she looked passed out on the counter he had hoped she would have stayed they're, but to his surprise she had disappeared. Somehow it seemed she had slipped out during his brief encounter with Blake; in his heart he had hoped that Cinder had not seen him leave, he wanted to keep his cat and mouse game all to himself so playing this around secretly made it all the more enjoyable, as he already knew, forbidden fruits are sweeter than the ones he can obtain without any repercussions, he enjoyed the risk more than anything because it desisted his irksomeness. Yet as he looked around for Cinder he was tiny bit annoyed that she had left, so he went up to the bartender and asked him as to where she had gone, he simply slipped him a note and went back to tend to other customers. Torchwick unfolded the rough edges to she she had wrote to him, along side a poorly drawn ice cream with eyes.

"I had business to attend to, go to Neo and away for orders."

Roman couldn't help but laugh at her childish scribbles in the napkin as he stuffed it into his pocket and went to leave the bar and do as he told.

Neo's apartment complex was quite petit and stood above a niche café, it was somewhat close to the midnight district in Vale but he still called a cab as the drink he had consumed started to hit him, as his hands were unsteady he couldn't walk using his cane either so he payed the driver after arriving and motioned his way towards the main entrance so he could call for her to open up the door. Reinforced steel that looked quite modern hung as the barrier between him and the warmth of the inside, he sloppily pressed against the buttons and used the speaker to announce his arrival, despite being mute she still had a voice caller for her door, but to respond she used several knocking formations that Torchwick had memorised off by heart. Even while rather tipsy he was able to make out the flurry of hits against her wall to signal that he could come up, and like clockwork the door was unlocked for him so he proceeded to make his way up to the top floor where she lived, her front door was already unlocked so he stumbled in merrily.

"Hello there Mademoiselle; the she-dragon told me to await orders at your apartment since I kinda lost my hiding place, also I wanted to kiss and make up, again her idea not mine."

Neo was all huffed up as she was still extremely annoyed at his lack of care during their last mission, although as she looked up to see the stumbling idiot gleefully tumbling about trying to squeeze her to death with his arms she could only forgive his stupidity as she always had.

So she pryed his arms away so she could sign to him that everything was fine now and she in turn apologised for reacting badly, his response was to string her along to the couch and slump down with her smiling away, she was honestly confused by how excitable he was since he's usually so sluggish and chilled out when drunk.

"Y'know my dear I'm honestly so happy to see you right now, I can't help but be enjoyable considering the current situation with work and everything in between, really can't put it into words."

Of course he was referring to seeing Blake before however as he kept that to himself Neo could only assume he was talking about her and returned the happiness with leaning her head against him with what would have been laughter if she could make a sound, signing to him that she's glad that he's in such a good mood.

"Now that the make-up part of the conversation has finished, let me show my appreciation, and let's have a drink."

She signed to him that from how he was acting he's had more than enough alcohol for today.

"Come now Neo there's still so much to do and say in this early evening, don't you want to play with me?"

She signed back saying that maybe one drink wouldn't hurt and she pulled herself away from his clasping hands to pull out a bottle of whiskey from her cupboard along with two glasses before he spoke again.

"No need for glasses, sharing the bottle will do little ice cream."

She looked at him weirdly before putting the glasses back, she was starting to weird her out with how he was acting, calling her an ice cream was something he hadn't done in years, so as she brought over the bottle to him she signed to him asking what made him so cheerful.

"Sorry little lady I gotta keep some secrets under my hat, although why wouldn't I have a reason to be happy, the big boss has promised me a brilliant show at the Vytal festival, how could I not be positive?"

Her curiosity was only peaked even further, he was keeping secrets from her? Sure there are some things that aren't worth mentioning but to make an effort of telling her that whatever has made him excitable had to stay a secret only bothered her more, she would have preferred if he had lied, so she signed to him that whatever it is doesn't matter to try and play it off cool before slumping back down into his lap as he took a large swig from the bottle.

"You really do have taste when it comes to alcohol you know that darling?"

She signed to him saying it was the bottle he had gave her for her previous birthday and from that spiralled an endless conversation of reminiscing of past times together. Throughout the night they drank though bottle after bottle of whatever she could find in her cupboards for they were both left nearly passed out rolling around with each other in her bedroom. She had forgotten how they had ended up in there but she was far to content to complain, considering what little clothing remained covering his scantily clad body left her imagination to wander, sloshing about and playful joke fighting as she tried to sloppily sign to him to stop mercilessly tickling her. His reaction however was to press her down into the mattress, his glasses over eyes wandering along the trace of her fingers that laced with his, breathless moments, Torchwick seemed completely out of it, despite being the one making the advances on her. However even though she didn't want to take advantage of the man she deeply cared about; she couldn't help but let go, skin against skin, facing each other in a way they both didn't expect, and amongst the silence of the rest of her apartment and the tawny skies beyond, his whispers like molten gold poured though her.

"Let me taste you this once my little candycane."


	7. Lovers Rebellion

Rainfall had ceased long ago; Blake's still unconscious body lay on a heap of trash curled up tightly in a ball like an abandoned kitten. Despite the soul clenching cold that plucked at the fine hairs that stood on ends along the traces of her skin she felt quite at peace, more than likely as this setting to her was all too familiar to her. Oh so familiar moments where she was picked up from being a misguided gutter rat and brought in by the White Fang as a subordinate against the oppression that had left her there. Again as she slept those hazed memories flowed though her like a waterfall, of the day she had met those people, of the day she had met Adam. Kindness that surrounded her was oh so very warm in those brief times, much like the calm before the storm, she was like an hourglass pouring out the sands of time during those peaceful times of joy, but grain by grain those days ceased, accident after accident, drop by drop, everything flowed into chaos, till her dream state had stopped.

"Blake, Blake, Blake! Are you okay? Blake can you here me? Come on and wake up."

From the glare of the sunlight that hung down into the muted shaft of the alleyway, shapes began to form from the blurs in front of her, eyes still hazy and striking pain seizing her movement, Blake had managed to pull herself together to just about make out the concern on Yang's face. Her voice trembled slightly and it was evident that she was trying to keep collected at the sight of her best friend thrown into a lump in the corner like a pile of clothing. Blake managed to utter his name though her parched lips.

"Torchwick was here...and he won."

"This is exactly why me and Weiss told you to stay back, he riles you up too much and you start making bad choices, what would you have done if I didn't find you here?"

"I honestly, would of went after him again, he needs to be stopped, the way he looked at me, I froze up, I just don't know what to do anymore, but I have to keep going, it is my duty."

"Blake stop trying to shoulder it all by yourself, we are helping you, making you stay back was us helping you, you're not thinking straight at all."

"I'm not some little girl I can handle myself."

"Alright listen I've had enough of this Blake we're going back to beacon and we'll talk about it, as a team."

Yang proceeded to pick Blake up and piggy back her all the way to the school, against her protest of course but as Blake was rather exhausted and dazed at the time her efforts were futile and she eventually have up, swinging her arms like a child would before falling back into a deep slumber. By the time she had awoke she was laying in her bed with Weiss's twisted angry face looking down at her.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Blake?"

"I know I shouldn't have gone out, and I know this looks bad, but trust me I can handle him, he just got away again, he took my by surprise is all, next time I'll be ready."

"I'm not sure there should be a next time, you've failed to apprehend that ne'er do well in every instance, this can't go on Blake, clearly you need more training before you go after a man like Torchwick, despite your skills in fighting being above average, it seems we'll need a better strategy against him."

"I promise I can handle it Weiss, just give me another chance and I can-"

She interrupted her abruptly.

"Can do what? Blake you're not thinking properly, head on is not always the best solution, I'm afraid as a team, we've decided to keep you under house arrest until we have more Intel and a plan against him."

"I'm not some dumb pet! I can handle myself against him, and what makes you think I'll agree to this unjust imprisonment?"

"You should have called us Blake, you should have said something if you were going out by yourself, and while the rest of us go strategising, you will be monitored by Sun to make sure you don't try to escape and act on your own, it's for your own good Blake, you never do well when it comes to Torchwick."

"Why is it that you all think I'm incapable when it comes to Torchwick? Why is it that for some reason you all think that because it's him of all people that I can't control my actions, what is so wrong with me that you don't trust me with one simple job?"

Yang began to speak, gently tapping Weiss on the shoulder to stop her from having a full blown flip out.

"Blake we all understand how you feel, and we aren't implying anything like that, but from how things are looking, we just can't stand around and keep letting you get hurt like this, he left you knocked out in a scummy alleyway in the middle of the midnight district, who knows what could of happened to you, we're just worried, aren't we allowed to care?"

Blake sat up abruptly looking at them both with caution.

"Okay...you win, I'll leave it to you guys for now and play along, but as soon as you need me, then call me, I will be there straight away, I want to take him down, I suppose I'm just a little scared you know, he knows about what I was like, and in the mists of a battle if he were to share those things with you guys, I'm not sure I could look you in the eye anymore."

Blake knew that Torchwick had dirt on her, and if they were to find out about the game he's been playing then it's all over, he could twist her words and she wouldn't know what to do if they turned against her for it, she cared deeply for all of her teammates and didn't want to taint them with such lecherous things, if they were to know about what she did in the White fang, what she did with Roman, then surely the would never trust her, she'd be a criminal, just like him, and more than anything she was terrified that she might turn back if her friends were to abandon her.

* * *

With a distinct playful knock Sun poked his head though the door to look down at Blake who was sitting in a beanbag reading peacefully to herself. She looked as though she was immersed fully into the ink that spoke out to her, words flowing like cherry blossom petals that dance on still shores that overhang a lake, the sweet entice of summers promise that bled through the pages almost made the seasons change around her. And as Sun gazed down at her he knew he couldn't restrain himself forever against her alluring posture as he sprung his way next to her with a joyous slump.

"Heyo there Blakey! Whatcha readin'?"

"Just some old folk tales and children's stories, in the past they were written with more, well shall I say grim endings? For instance the four maidens are shrouded in more deceit than you'd think, but it's not something you'd be interested in, you don't seem much like a reader."

"I love to read, well I read comics mainly but it counts, they have just as interesting stories as your books, and I like the pictures and stuff y'know."

Her laugh was like the bright stars that shone in the brilliant darkness which made his heart simply quake, he was infatuated with Blake in every sense of the word as he loved her from all angles, from the North; East, West and everything of hers that pointed South. To her however he was a distraction from her own clouded judgement; he was no more than a friend, against her minds protest but she couldn't bring her heart to comply, she always thought that it would be so much easier if she were to fall in love with Sun, yet instead no matter how much she pushed, he didn't make her tremble the way that others have in the past, like Adam or, to her most unfortunate discovery, like Roman.

Instead of waiting for Blake to reply to him, he simply continued on.

"But you know Blake, if you're feeling down about the whole thing with Torchwick then I get that, since you seem to be really motivated to take him down yourself, like if a proud lioness had her prey stolen by another."

She paused momentarily before shutting the book in her hand to speak.

"It's not just some primal instinct to put him behind bars, it's something more than that, I feel as though it's my duty to do this, nobody else, much like how I would take action against my brothers in the White fang for working for such a parasite."

Sun went beside her and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace to try and comfort her, however the samba beat of his heart was more so a ruckus from his clear nervousness towards even the slightest body contact with her, she simply sighed as he spoke again.

"Okay time out here Blake you gotta get all the Torchwick stuff out of your head, it's better for you to not get involved since from the looks of things he messes you up in the head big time, and makes your decisions all weird and stuff.

She could only look at him with a sour facial expression after a remark like that.

"Great so you think I'm obsessive too, thought at least you would understand Sun, everybody keeps saying that I should just lay off and I need to step down, but I'm not running from him, I'll never run again from my demons, not after what happened last time..."

Her voice trailed off as she became lost in thought, truth be told she was running, she was always running away, even her semblance was to leave a carbon copy behind so she could run. In the White Fang she ran from her responsibilities of taking care of Adam, he became a monster, and when she seen what he had become she ran again, she felt like it was her fault for letting him step over the edge, but she didn't stay to pick up the pieces, she ran, and so now as she sees the enemy infront of her she doesn't want to run away anymore like a scared kitten with its tail between its legs. As she pondered she could only help but see that even now she's running from Torchwick. Instead of taking him down she's playing about and running away when she's had enough, she always ran on unable to close the distance she had set in motion. Now she quakes as she stands before her demons, only to face it head on and finally speak the truth of her past as the first step in the direction she had always closed off, the motion of forwards for the first time in a long time.

Despite sounding more like a question she spoke an obvious statement as her starting point of the per say word vomit that were to follow.

"Sun; I told you about how I was in the White Fang right?"

"Yeah, why? Does he have more to do with it?"

"No it's not that, I just have a little anecdote which reminds me of this situation I suppose, could you just listen for a while? I feel like I should just get it all off my chest."

"I'll hold onto every word Blake, but you can stop if it gets too much for you."

She held her breath before breathing out slowly to collect her thoughts, only to be followed by a spiral of inconsistencies and inaccuracies from raced speech like a tumble of rocks falling down a cliff face.

"Back when I was in the White fang my partner; his name was Adam, right now I'd say he's still, the current leader, and I, well I was rather well acquainted with his North; his East, his West and well, everything of his that pointed South. The ways in which we were tied together I still don't think I can say, but alls I know is that I feel a personal responsibility for the corruption of the White fang, I stood by him for so long, I slowly seen his true form, the mistakes that became accidents that became daily business, I saw his transition from a leader to a predator. He was so very trustworthy but became nothing more than malice, and abusive towards anybody in his way, I ran from the truth throughout all those years. I ran from his words that I should have taken to heart, I should of stopped him, but you know what I did? I ran again, I left him, the White fang for I did not agree with his actions but didn't have the strength to change them, I personally feel responsible because I never stopped him, I could only ever run. And whenever I see Torchwick; I see all those mistakes that became accidents that became daily business, I see all the running, and I don't want to run away anymore, that's why I have to take him down, or I'll just keep running, and hurting people, unable to close the distance I had set in motion."

For a while Sun sat there motionless taking in all in which she had said, it was hard to find the words to express how he felt at this point, or the right choice of sentences to comfort her since Blake is quite difficult to console, he moved down one hand to her waist and the other to push her head down to his chest, his heartbeat was softer now, flowing like the gentle caress of waves at seashores dancing with azure obscurity. He could only think to act instead of speak, as to convey what he was thinking without stumbling like he usually does with speech that embarrasses him, but eventually he was able to muster up the courage to break the silence that trailed from her desperate cries for understanding.

"Dwelling on the past will only do you more harm, there's no shame in running so long as you can look back at the view as well as ahead at the horizons to come and look forward to the passing of more days; that's what I feel you'd say to others if they were facing this situation, they may be stolen renditions of how you speak, but you should believe in your actions without regrets, and if you do regret them, do everything in your power to change what you must."

Her tone went from serious to laughable as she playfully taunted him.

"Didn't think you were such a poet Sun, maybe you're right, but this is exactly why I have to go after Torchwick so I can-"

He interrupted her while turning his head away to high his light blush.

"A-And we will Blake, just trust in all of us to stop him together, I know it's kinda your thing to be all rogue so nobody gets hurt, but truth be told that's what ends up hurting people more you know."

"I clearly don't get how people work, either way there'll always be suffering when we fall against the might of those who stand against us, even if we do prevail in the end, I just can't help but think that working alone limits the collateral damage."

"You've been raised that way so it's only natural Blake, so as your friend and comrade in arms I'll be sure to show you the ropes on how to rely on others."

"Then I'm counting on you to help me learn to do such things then."

She lay her head on his chest before they both topped over on the bean bag underneath them both, sharing a moment of giggling to each other as their eyes interlocked, in those slow motion moments she could only think that she wanted it to be this was, that she wanted to want him more than any other. It could be ever so easy just to take those cherry lips of his and melt between them, he would comply with whatever she wanted, but she couldn't muster the resolve to allow it, it seemed so very right but at the same time oh so very wrong. As she looked lustfully into the eyes of the one who would cherish her more than anybody in this world, reflected back were her thoughts of Roman of all people, even as she forced herself to press her lips against his, she felt nothing emotional, the physical contact was less like burning and more like pin pricks of her body rejecting him. Her mind however fooled itself to crave it more, his mind was erratic beyond belief and became possessed with animalistic primal instinct to push her down, clinging on to the false hope that she would always comply.

Skin against skin, facing each other in a way they both didn't expect. Blake indulged in this criminal lovers rebellion; their interlocking hands amongst their interlocking sins felt oh so very wrong to her, but still she tricked her body into drowning into the pleasure of the sway of his hips, the way he manipulated the coils of his tail, and how his sensual motions rocked against her in the rhythm of their synced pulses. Yet throughout the entirety of what was an ordeal to her was the flitting memories of the way Roman had done the same to her, it only felt good to her from the blurred hazes of her encounters with that criminal, as Sun gripped her body with all his might and finally clawed his way into her, she could only succumb to raspy utterances of desire from her own imagination. Sinking into an abyss of humidity and desperation she was twisted every which way, Sun was always so very lighthearted and kind, but this other side to him was beast like and intense as he drove into her, dragging her body along like a ragdoll in a continuous loop of demonic forcefulness, to anybody else this would be dreamlike, yet at this point to Blake, her skin didn't burn as it should, instead she could only feel the pressure on her skin without a shred of decency.

Time was unfortunately becoming slower and slower as her lips were stolen, they didn't burn, they were as hollow as the tawny skies as her body reluctantly flowed through him like molten gold.


	8. Partners in Crime

Skies of erratic heart shaped droplets were far from ceasing in this pirouette of mischief. Those who were gullible; unknowing of each significant other's interlocking sins were beaming with delight while those who took and were taken advantage of awoke from their slumber with those very same raindrops dancing in time with their guilt. It was ambiguous as to whom was the predator and who was a prey. As for both Roman and Neo; Blake and Sun, the unfamiliar switch of partners brought about such peculiar doubt in every sense of the word.

"Ugh my head is pounding like a samba drum, what did I do last night?"

Roman mused around as his gaze swiped the room, pulling apart the scenery like a detective till he looked down at Neo who was tightly wrapped around his arm.

"I really need to stop being so damn popular with the ladies, third one this month."

He eased his arm out from her grip as he pryed his way from the bed, picking up the scraps of his clothing, throwing them down onto the couch as he went and heading in the direction of the bathroom

Blistering heat pulsed down as he ran his fingers gingerly through individual tufts of hair that had flicked every which way from last night, the smell of liquor had seeped so very far into his pores that it made him feel nauseous. Traces of marks leading down from his neck to his collarbone snaked is way to the regions of his chest, and as always frantic markings were in printed onto his pale shoulder blades and along his hips, they dyed his skin with such a passionate blood red accompanied by an oh so very sweet stinging lingering with each poison kiss of the streams. Lips parted he rested his right arm on the back wall with his head down directly under the water, he cursed under his breath several times, after all this wasn't right, he cared far too much about Neo as a sister for him to do such sinful practices with her, so he chalked it up to the alcohol and he flicked his head back up, trying to wash away the regret with his eyeliner. Panda eyes seemed like an understatement here; as his eye makeup trickled down his face like nocturnal tears, he bit down on his lip softly while running his other hand along those slithers of brushes that clung to his skin, pressing down gently to test the pain as he always did, these marks wouldn't clear up for a while, even if he would cover them up anyway. Finally he brought his fingers to his lips; they tasted of sickly sweet syrup masked between the usual haze of cheap cigars, pressing them to his mouth he disgustingly pulled out his tongue to gently lap at the vulgar tastes, the tip gliding across his slender creases between the joints. Memories of how she tasted were embedded into this subtle motion of his mouth that seemed to have moved instinctively, the thought crossed his mind to see what it would be like to shove his fingers down his throat in an attempt to choke himself on his own vomit. Embarrassment for his idiotic toxic acts made his call to the void speak such frivolous things as it always had, that tiny little voice that told him to do commit such weird atrocities, he didn't comply of course, pulling his hand away from his mouth before hitting both hands against his cheeks to invigorate him before exiting the shower briskly.

* * *

Chirping of birds felt like drills in her skull; her blur of movements seemed slower than they actually were, her world spinning like a turntable and her body contorted beneath the heap of another's warmth, for a split second it was oh so very comforting so she curled up to his bare chest, softly mumbling to herself the name of another.

"You seem a little shorter than usual, your hair looks a little different in this lighting too."

As he lifted up his head sloppily to face hers, her standard chalky skin became almost alabaster with shock. Sun's voice was dry, heavy and somewhat raucous yet still with those very same kind undertones as he spoke with a slightly confused demeanour

"Shorter? I don't think I shrank overnight you know."

She became immensely flustered but tried her best to play it off cool as she rolled onto her side so she could turn her face away from him. Why would she be thinking about him even now? Why must it be him again? Slowly, she exhaled before mumbling to Sun, lacing their fingers together in an attempt to distract him.

"Nothing, just sleep talking I suppose."

His cheeks became peachy before he let out a gentle laugh, pulling her body closer towards him, she squirmed slightly with discomfort before giving into the flow of his movements, she didn't want to raise any suspicions, especially after last night. Blake didn't want it to be this way at all, but it seemed so much easier for it to be this way, Roman was not an option to her under any circumstances; she decided that she should at least try to be with Sun, as everybody always said they were 'perfect' for each other. So as to make everybody else happy, she was willing to give it a shot; even if it meant to disobey what her instincts have been telling her, because at this point she feels so very drawn to that leach of a human Roman, she must cease these notions before it goes any further.

"Maybe we should get up then sleepyhead, I'll take you for some coffee later on, just gotta run by the ol' team to sort out strategies for the vytal festival tournament, you alright with that?"

"He went to move away from her before Blake instinctively tugged on his hands and curled into him further.

"Just 5 more minutes?"

"5 more minutes it is then."

* * *

Roman quietly made his way back into her bedroom, water dripping from his messy wet hair as he loosely held a towel around his waist, picking up his pack of cigars and a lighter as he went. Scenes kept flooding back now, even more vivid and sensual to him as he looked around at the displaced furniture, and finally to her again whom was sat up with a dazed sleepy grin tied to her lips as she signed to him to come back to bed, he complied as he slumped down, the corner of the bed becoming saturated with his sopping waist to which she reacted by pulling out another towel from her chest of drawers beside her bed and nonsensically scrubbing his hair in an attempt to dry him off, he could only chuckle at her frantic attempts to mop up the soapy water he had trailed into her room.

"Looks like I made a mess of things again Neo, I'll happily watch you clean it all up though."

She signed to him about him being an idiot before playfully hitting him on the back, he took this as flirting of course and swiveled round to face her before embracing her, in the process coating her in more water as he shook his head like a dog, keeping her pinned as she jerked about to try and stopping, both of them smiling the moments away. She signed to him saying to stop before pushing his arms back and telling him to put some pants on.

"But pants are so constricting my little one, considering your always trying to get into mine I'd assume you'd be happier with me naked in your room, even if I am making a mess.

He laughed to himself as he looked back at her whom has turned beet red, she shoved him over to which is response was to laugh further, he knew it was wrong to play with her like this, but playing is what he did best, much like how he plays with every other partner of his. So as she tried to hide her embarrassment and divert her gaze from his points south he scooped her up and pushed her into her wardrobe, shutting the doors on her while manically laughing still, leaning against the door.

"I suggest my dear you put some clothes on yourself, but I do say living in a cupboard suits a little one like you so well, I couldn't help but pull you in there."

She banged on the door several times, actively moving about in order to try and force the doors open, and failing, he put his hand to his mouth in an attempt to stifle his chuckling.

"You were the one who didn't want to see me naked, now if you excuse me I'll be getting dressed now."

Roman hastily moved to the way and Neo tumbled out amongst a mass of clothes that had been pulled from its hangers in her tantrum, she looked like a lost puppy angrily yapping at the world, to which only made him laugh further.

"I'll see you in the living room when you're not trying to kill me."

She could only sign to him that he's such a bratty child before he shut the door behind him.

Roman motioned over to the couch as he laxity dried off the rest of his body before pulling on his clothes, they stank of liquor and cigarette ash so much that it was almost repugnant to him, he bit down on his lips as he stared at his coat, deciding not to wear it today as he began looking around for his hat, it was tossed out in the corner of the room along with Melodic Cudgel.

"I really _really_ made a mess last night, just wish it was the kitty cat that I played with instead of Neo, although the reactions were about the same I'd say."

He kept on mumbling to himself before he walked back into the bathroom, stepping in puddles he had left behind hand lifting his feet with distaste as the water seeped into his socks, cursing a little before he went into Neo's bathroom cupboard and pulled out her make-up, she usually didn't mind him borrowing his stuff, since he didn't really have a place to live so he often stayed here, he even had his own place for clothes here, as limited as it was, and they were all pretty much the same. So he pulled out the pencil eyeliner first and began to trace his waterline delicately, pointing at the edge before picking up the liquid eyeliner and drawing on the lid line slowly, trying not to mess it up before he proceeded with the other eye. Roman then pulled out tweezers and mascara, he always had a habit of styling his bottom lashes like his favourite character from a book he once read, so as he sculpted the long hairs that were attached to his lids as he let out an almost joyful sigh, looking at himself in the misty mirror, it had become clouded with precipitation, so as he wiped away the condensed droplets from the pane of glass he could see himself better. He often thought to himself how peculiar it is that he finds confidence in makeup, he used to believe it was a strictly woman thing, but to his surprise when he was messing about once when drunk he took a liking to it. Roman looked upon the mirror, lightly brushing his fingers against the surface before putting the makeup back and waltzing into the living room.

Neo was sat cross-legged on her couch texting somebody on her phone speedily, glancing up at Roman briefly before going back to it, he shrugged before going to make a pot of coffee in her spacious kitchenette, grinding down the beans as he placed them in the coffee maker and adding the water.

"You want two sugars or three ice cream?"

He casually turned his head to look at her, she held up three fingers then and thumbs up before going back to texting, taking that as her order he went to the cupboards and took out two mugs, lazily waiting for the coffee to brew.

"Breakfast now or later?"

She looked up at him again and smiled before getting up, she scratched her stomach with a silent yawn before shuffling over to him, signing that she'd make them some scrambled eggs.

"Eggs it is then, I'll fetch them for you."

Neo nodded over to him as he grabbed the carton of eggs from her fridge along with milk and butter as she poured the coffee into the two mugs.

"I thought coffee was my job."

She signed to him that it's alls he's good for as she took the ingredients from him, their fingers lightly brushing against one another's, she beamed at him before shying away, turning to the stove as she pulled out a pan.

"Come now I'm the best thief out there and you know it darling."

He walked passed her and playfully slapped her ass before going over to the coffee, adding milk to them both before distributing the sugar, stirring them gently with a teaspoon, she was busy being flustered from his playful antics before going back to cooking, placing a small portion of butter and milk in the pan over the heat before cracking eggs over into the pan and discarding the shells into the bin beside her. She signed over to him to pass over the salt, pepper and paprika.

"Paprika in eggs? Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Neo signed over to him saying he shouldn't talk since he can't cook at all before interrogated her by he tossing over the spices, she caught them before putting them down and frustratingly signed to let her finish before he starts throwing things about.

"Must be inconvenient sometimes for you being like that." He mumbled to himself before tapping the excess coffee off the spoon and dropping it onto the sink, he brought her cup over to her as he nonchalantly took a sip of his own, the twang of fresh beans leaving such a bittersweet burn on his tongue. Neo as always stayed quiet as she kept on cooking, ignoring what he had said while taking little sips of his own coffee. He decided to change the topic as he felt the subtle tinge of awkwardness in the air.

"So who were you texting before eh?"

She turned the hob up on the eggs to let them gently cook, placing a lid over the pan as she turned to him and signed that Cinder was in contact with her asking about if he had seen him.

"Well she did tell me to come here to kiss and make up, we certainly did more of one thing than the other."

Her cheeks became flushed again before she signed saying that Cinder also gave them the day off to lay low since she was working on something at the festival with Emerald and Mercury.

"Oh those two street rats, well no matter, least that gives us some time to relax, stealing dust and moving it down to that base in the east was annoying enough as it is, especially after losing all that cargo on the train to use to bait those stupid grimm into the city, and on the wrong day too, I swear kids these days, just getting weirder and weirder don't you think?"

She signed that some of them are pretty interesting to mess with before signing that they also had the task of finding him a new place to hide.

"Yeah but we can do that tomorrow, let's relax at least for a little while."

He put down his coffee mug before moving over to her, scooping her up and placing her on the counter, brushing his lips against the trace of her neckline, she could only bite down on her lip, pulling him closer by wrapping her legs around his waist, he complied to her gestures by placing his hand on her lower back while guiding his lips to hers in such a bittersweet kiss of coffee and the aftertaste of last nights drinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling playfully into his mouth before he pulled back a little.

"You know the foods burning right?"

They both looked over at the charred plumes of smoke that soon became drenched by the water sprinklers from the fire alarm, water streaming down followed by the banging of her neighbours flipping out about the fire alarms going off, smoke filled the ceiling before it was extinguished, the caress of the water tipping down on them soaked them to the bone, Roman's eyeliner streaming down his cheeks along with the dampness of the room, they turned back to each other with childish smiles staring back at each other.

"Downstairs for breakfast then?"

She signed to him with her silent laughter that it was better than staying in this soaking wet room, and that either way she was cleaning up after him.

"Downstairs it is, let's get changed again then shall we?"

He scooped her up and brought her over to the bedroom, it took them several hours before they actually made it downstairs due to their lack of self control, and Roman's inability to get his eyeliner _just_ right.

* * *

Blake slammed the door shut behind her, before she could take another step she was greeted by a smirking Yang sitting on her bed and looking over at her.

"So you finally went for him eh?"

Blake's tone grew increasingly annoyed with every reply.

"Oh shut up, it's not like that at all Yang."

"I told you that you two would end up together."

"We aren't even dating Yang, I just spend the night in his room...and then some, how the heck did you find out anyway?"

Yang paused for a bit before continuing to speak.

"Neptune saw you guys going at it before he promptly, and awkwardly left the room."

"That bastard told everybody!?"

"Not everybody, just his team, our team, JNPR...maybe CVFY."

"So everybody then? Oh great now he's going to think we really are together; I just got caught up in the moment is all, like maybe I'll consider it, my heads not in the right place to be thinking about relationships, you know with Roman being out and everything."

"Since when has Torchwick got anything to do with this? And since when did you get on first name basis? Look just go for it, if it doesn't work out then it doesn't, but you guys are so good for each other, just tread carefully though, he's our friend and I don't want him to get hurt over this and make it awkward between our teams, you should at least give him a proper answer instead of messing him about."

Blake looked away as she rubbed her arms, pacing over to the bed and slumping down next to her.

"He's just helping me though a rough time at the moment as he always has, this kinda therapy is just a little physical I suppose, I just don't want anything serious when we have more serious things to think about."

"Like what? If you're going through rough times then talk to your team as well."

"You should know by now what I mean Yang, with those evil people out there doing God knows what with God knows who, and with the White Fang being mixed in with it all, it's just a little hard to comprehend."

"Don't even mention Torchwick again Blake, the reason why we're making you stay away is because you're getting crazy, so focus of Sun, this job is still ours, but you need a clear head because you keep making rash decisions."

"I didn't even say his name and you're already implying this is about Roman? Look I didn't come here to get lectured, I'm meeting up with Sun for coffee, you're ever so welcome to monitor me and make sure I don't run off." The thickness of her sarcastic tone was so exaggerated that it almost annoyed Yang.

"Sure sure whatever, but you better be back here, and you better not be lying, stay off this case, it's bad enough that us students are getting involved, so just leave it to us for now, take your mind of things, give him an honest answer."

"I will, don't worry about it."

Blake went to the wardrobe and pulled out her casual attire before promptly getting dressed and leaving, how dare she accuse her of such things again? It was getting ridiculous. But as she thought backs how she mistook Sun for Roman this morning it started to play on her mind a little. So as she sauntered along in the sweltering heat of outside, looking up at the crisp azure skies that was dyed with that ever so familiar chalky haze of clouds sparse across the landscape, she collected her thoughts together, she needed to give proper answers to Sun and Roman, to put it more accurately she needed to turn them both down, even though this morning she was thinking to just give in and go after Sun like everybody else wants, she decided that for now she doesn't want anything like that, she just wanted to see Roman behind bars and those that she's learnt to care for to be happy. Although she couldn't help but think back to what she said, since when had she been on first name basis with Torchwick?

* * *

Roman was sat at the table with Neo, smiling away together, as much as he had enjoyed the fun they had last night and this morning, as much as honesty is not his policy, he tried to break it to her gently that it wasn't going to work between them.

"Listen Neo don't get me wrong but you know what I'm going to say now right? I have considered something between us on many occasions, but I'm not a simple man that wants to be tied down, and I have made an effort to express that to you, but despite circumstances you're like a sister to me, let's not continue with anything more than what happened last night okay?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled before looking up at him, signing that she knew all along and she thought it was a given and he didn't need to say it, although he could tell from the tremor in her hands that she was far from content with this.

"I get it I'm sorry, I just, well there's things going on right now, things like these we have to leave for other times."

He could only help but think of Blake in these moments, he didn't have to fight to gain the affection of Neo, that was the only thing that bothered him, he liked the difficult ones more like Blake, so he gave Neo his vague words and awkward gestures before changing the subject again.

"So then; want some coffee?"

* * *

It's almost a drastic offence; these partners in crime, their pas de deux of arousal was like an amends to their previous wrongdoings, both Roman and Blake were at such a macabre ball with masks that covered the eyes of those unknowing of their heinous plays. Both Roman and Blake wore those very same masks, hiding amongst the crowds, foolin' themselves with their fake dance partners, committing their atrocities; these partners in crime building up their sin like walls to hide behind, these partners in crime are like alley cats preaching their territory as they invade one another's. These partners in crime are nothing more than just Capulets and Montagues denying their fated tragedy in an attempt to save themselves from one another.


	9. Closing Time

Transfixion. Every whimsical shade of adoration bloomed in Sun's eyes for Blake like the sunset shade roses. Their abstract colour gradient of oranges to yellows to him perfectly described her irises which contorted with her pupils as he finally spoke to her.

"S-So Blake, about last night..."

She shot him a gaze that seemed quite odd at first, first that of confusion, then of a deny to his words that followed.

"I'm just sorting my head out Sun, I know I shouldn't play about but I honestly just don't know what I'm doing anymore, and I don't want to hurt you in this process even if I give you what you expect of me, people around me only ever get hurt."

"I honestly don't mind taking things slowly; I'm totally cool helping you with anything you need, I have in the past and I'll continue to do so."

She felt as though his kindness was severely misplaced. Again she thought of how it would be so much easier to be with him and to love him like she was supposed to, as she pondered the very same face always came to mind.

Roman Torchwick.

What was so very important about him? She knew that she was using on this case to catch him so she can find leads on the real mastermind of this orchestrated affair; but was there something more to it than that? God forbid if it were emotions of true affection; yet she couldn't help but wonder if this criminal offence could work in her favour, if he was so bothered to keep tailing her then she could use it to her advantage, their coincidental crossing of paths and self indulgence in sinful playing. Again her thoughts kept drifting; becoming more and more skewed as she began to process their recollections of touch, her skin flared up at the very utterance of it all. And of course thoughts never last, reality always has a way of cutting short the good parts of a story as Sun interrupted her submerged daze.

"Blake you're looking a little flushed, you feeling alright? Want me to order some more tea?"

She lightly nodded her head before shaking off her discomfort which only made him tilt his head in confusion as she gave both answers.

"I err, I mean yes...peppermint."

"Right, gotcha, I'll go order, you should cool off for a bit."

"Okay...will do."

Sun inched back his chair as he got up, the screech of friction against the floor almost made her eye twitch as he headed on over to the counter leaving her alone to contemplate on her own idiocy as she mumbled along to herself with fuzzy dahlia cheeks and a rouge that lead up to her ears.

"Get out of my damn head Roman."

* * *

Face down on the table, Roman murmured to himself softly while Neo was busy balancing various napkins and cutlery on his head, he didn't really notice as he was intently thinking to himself. Since he really had screwed up, he promised to himself that he wouldn't get too close to too many people, and that he wouldn't mess around with Neo, but he can't even keep his own promises to himself, it was almost nauseating to him. So he sat upright, the clang of the objects hitting the floor and catching the attention of a couple people sat by before they turned back to their own conversations. Neo had a widespread grin stitched to her lips as he playfully grabbed her hand before pulling her towards him to kiss her to cease her attitude, as he moved back he could see her face flushed from embarrassment which would only make him want more as he pulled her chair up close and buried his face into her neck. A breath that danced into her pores made Neo almost shiver to which she impelled him back so she could manage to sign to him that it was embarrassing and to ask him if he wanted another coffee so she wouldn't get anymore drawn into his flirtatious plays.

"Darling you're the only thing I'll drink, but yes I can settle for coffee, make it as sweet as always."

Neo signed to a waitress that walked by and wrote down an order for her to bring to the table, she nodded merrily in response and tried her best to sign back, although Neo wrote down that there was no need but thanked her for trying to be considerate. In return she smiled to her and left with the note so she could get their order. Roman attempted to be witty with some simple sarcasm.

"God you're so lazy Neo, could have just got up and ordered normally, you have legs don't you?"

His cheeky smile was only matched with her huffed up rouge cheeks and a façade of annoyance before she signed to him saying that he's an idiot, he could only respond with a charming snicker.

"Come now Neo my dear, the fun has only just begun, any news from the she-dragon?"

As she signed to him that so far no more has been said his eyes scanned the room on a simple whim only to catch the eye of the delicious little kitty cat across the room, it was for a mere second, not enough for her to see him, but Roman angled himself so that Neo was sitting with her back to where he was facing so he could get a better look at her from over Neo's shoulder. Upon further inspection of the situation at hand he could see her conversing with that little imp of a monkey brat; Roman's eyebrow twitched with agitation as he glanced at the idiot attempting to court her, he thought to himself how amateurish flirting would get that boy nowhere. Watching and waiting to see him try to edge his hand towards Blake's almost seemed to make his blood boil, it was almost territorial, Blake belonged to him as his prey and so seeing some faceless bastard try to dig his claws into her was quite nauseating to him. It was only then that he was dragged back into Neo's sights as she slapped on his hand to grab back his attention signing to him that he shouldn't ask questions if he won't respond or even listen.

"Dearest little ice cream of mine I was paying the utmost attention to what you said however..."

His words seemed to drift from his as for a split second he seen Blake look over to him then briskly away, even from the formidable distance he could see her ears burning up with a scarlet haze, it made him chuckle as he turned back to Neo whom was becoming impatient with his half hearted attempt to try and respond to her. It was only then did she think to get his attention in more of a dramatic way by pulling on his collar to bring her lips to his before pushing him back again with her very same smile as always, it took him a second to process what had just happened before he returned the smile with another, more gentle kiss in the forehead while still locking eyes with Blake again, this time she really was staring. And since he couldn't miss an opportunity to punish her for going off with another man, he took it as a competition to play with his current dance partner by interlocking his fingers with Neo, looking Blake dead in the eyes with such a gleeful smirk looped onto his lips. Neo signed to Roman that if he's honestly sure that nothing will happen between them.

"Neo I have the upmost respect for your feelings but that doesn't mean I can't have a physical bond to you so long as it doesn't damage what we have now."

For a second he looked to check Neo's reaction whom was beaming from ear to ear as she tightly dragged Roman into a hug from across the table, again his eyes were focused on Blake, whom seemed to be getting a little frisky herself as just as Roman was doing, a dead set stare as she forced her lips onto Sun who was with her, of course this made Roman furious. Such audacity to try and compete with _him?_ Well game playing was most certainly Roman's strong suit, so he decided to kick it up a few notches. As he was a master of gestures, he tried to get her attention by tapping on his knee as to not alarm the other parties significant other at this present moment in time, it was almost a bit like morse code as he motioned to Blake. A conversation across the room can only go so well so as they were still interlocked in a thousand yard stare he moved his head in an almost wave motion as to signal to his little kitty cat that they should take their little game to somewhere a little more private...

* * *

Idly waiting Blake was immersed in the soothing atmosphere of the quaint coffee shop around herself, the aroma of brewed coffee laced with cream and sugar was so very satisfying it left her in a state of bliss. Such gripping textures in the partially humid air from the condensation on the windows, droplets racing along the steamy plains of glass with the gentle caress of delicate sweet music that diffused into the very air around her. Only then did something feel off, she could feel an uneasy presence around her. Eyes wandering over to Sun whom was still waiting in the queue to order another pot of tea and a drink for himself. Days like these she could only dream of lasting for evermore, those very days of slumber from the leaching evil, unwinding and unraveling to the sensual lapse of a chillingly stunning violin sonata. But of course; her intuition was on the mark, she was sleepily glimpsing towards the violinist as her ears perked up only to see the atrocity of a man that of course goes by the name Roman Torchwick. That very same man who won't stop harassing her even in her thoughts. She struggled to pull her line of sight away from him because of who he was with, that girl again from the train and the White Fang rally, Blake had not seen her since before the Vytal festival so it took her aback, as much as she guessed that they worked together she couldn't help but be rather annoyed at how close he was getting to him. Almost like a couple they playfully went back and forth with exchanges of lips and sensations that made her hair almost stand on end. After everything he had done to her and she sees him playing around with other girls besides her? Her heart almost felt like it had been pierced with a fine point needle, not enough to wound, but still to leave a mark. Why is it that she wasn't even good enough for some perverted criminal?

Blake could only grow more unusually jealous till she was greeted again my Sun who brought over a tray with a pot of peppermint tea for herself and a hot chocolate for him, sun never really liked flavoured teas as he preferred them sweet and milky, in a way his drink almost reflected his bouncy aura.

"Um Blake? You doing alright there? Lookin' a little fidgety is all."

Blake stretched out her arms and took the pot from the tray so she could pour herself a cup, the alluring sensation of peppermint saturating the air around them with such captivating and unusual mellow spike that came from the mint fragrance.

"I'm fine Sun honestly, just a little sleepy, and this atmosphere is just absorbing me in with such enticing passion I can't help but melt away with the flow of time."

"This has always been a favourite place of mine in Vale, usually I'm not one for tea houses, but this little café gives off such a warm feeling, plus I like their drinks, they're pretty cool."

Blake wasn't able to contain her smile as she heard his words, even his playful attitude can be drifting in such a place so she found it rather amusing that he was trying to keep to her vocabulary in this inviting place.

"Well in that case I guess we'll have to come more often then."

"I'll be glad to bring you here anytime Blakey."

He flashed a light hearted grin at her to which she responded with the same as she took a sip from her drink, her glance found its way back to Roman, and to her surprise his eyes were also directed her way, she didn't know if he was looking at her but it was kind of humiliating so she turned away to directly stare at Sun, although the reddish glaze of blush that coated her face made Sun laugh a little.

"Something on my face Blake or anything like that?"

She was a little flushed so she tried her best to reply, putting her teacup down as she brought her hand over to his.

"Oh nothing, I guess the heat of the room is just getting to me, among other things."

It was almost teasing how Blake spoke to him, her eyes dead set on Roman's reaction this time, although his pre-occupation with his partner only made her more needy towards Sun. Only then did Blake see the girl with Roman pull her toward him. Did they actually just kiss again? She knew they seemed a little close but it was making the pit of her stomach curl up, whatever this feeling was she didn't like it a single bit, for some unknown reason she felt that she didn't want to see Roman touching other women. Not as though her and Roman had anything special, he messed around a lot, but only then did it start to set in that even to him she wasn't all that special, that he could find numerous amount of girls with his looks alone. Getting annoyed and flustered however to Blake seemed like a loss in her book, it was only reinforced further when Roman was intently staring at her as he kissed this other woman on the forehead. Was he actually just messing with her? His stare was almost violent towards her with lips curled up into a playful demeanour, he really was teasing Blake, and of course she gave into the bait.

Fingers that sparked she traced her tips along the length of Sun's arm, at first of course he looked to her confused but then smiled again.

"More of your coping with everything? You really are a tease Blake."

Blake forged a smile as she tilted her head to the side, a devious curl in her lips much like his as she caught Roman's attention, it looked as though he wanted to play around more and more with this silly little competition, so she complied by moving the hair back behind her ear and gently clasping his hand.

"Sun I know this is going to sound a little weird, but can I kiss you right now?"

"Wait what? You don't need to ask permission for those kinda things Blake."

As Sun steamed up like a kettle; Blake shot a glare over to Roman who was taunting her as he laced his palms with the other girl so in her defiance Blake grabbed Sun by his face and practically yanked him toward into a passionate entwine of seduction. Again eyes connected to Roman's stare, he look as though he was forcing himself to be composed, maybe it bothered him that she was with somebody else, but at this point it did not matter. A heated embrace between the two continued for several more second before she pulled away, the shock had eyes to set in as he wandered his other hand down to her knee and with it she pulled back the hand that was stuck to his palm to entice his other to come in further till she caught sight of Roman's glance. A signal? Tapping on his knee in a rhythmic sense make her cease her advancements and lead Sun to fall back from his, she kept watch of his movements as it looked as though he said something to the woman he was with before hastily standing up and leaving their table. Possibly he wanted to have a little chat, but considering the state they usually end up in, she didn't know what to expect from him. Regardless Blake also shifted away from the table to tail him.

"Sorry to cut this so short now Sun, gotta deal with business if you catch my drift."

"Right, gotcha..."

She could tell he felt a little awkward, especially after that public display of affection which more than likely turned a few heads, the same could be said for Roman and his fake dance partner of course. So in accordance to his wishes she pursued him towards a corridor that was out of sight of both tables.

* * *

Upon his passing movements he seen his dear little kitty cat following shortly behind him, of course he had succeeded in irritating her, at the cost of his own anger of course so he promptly dragged Blake into a nearby closet by her wrist. Without a flinched she flopped behind him like a fish as if she was giving in already, however this of course was far from the case. Aggressively, she yelled at his idiocy.

"Are you fucking stalking me for real now?"

He couldn't stifle his chortles as he put his hand over her mouth and another finger to his lips with a smirk.

"You really want to bring a crowd into here? I'm not sure everybody in the cafe would fit so they could watch our little spouts now do you? Besides I just wanted to talk."

From ear to ear her skin was almost blood red with a burning blush against her skin, she thought to herself in a flurry of panic about how cramped it was, he was far too close. A boxed room becoming more and more heated from the pressure around him, Roman misjudged the size of the closet so he was practically arched over her who was unable to escape because of the wall behind her, towering over her figure in an almost intimidating fashion her posture began to buckle under her knees that were wavering from the steamy breath be placed against the fine hairs that stood on ends against her skin. Barely she could turn her head to the side in an uneasy side glance which left the delineation of her neck completely exposed to him. Blake managed to get him to withdraw his hand temporarily by childishly licking the palm of his hand.

"What the heck do you want then you creep?"

"Woah now this hostility is not needed my darling, especially in such a position, I see you over there playing with your boy toy and you expect me to sit there and watch? As much as I know our affiliations aren't bound by a promise, there's only so much teasing I can take."

"You mean Sun? What about your pretty little midget over there sucking up to you? You can't rattle onto me about your stupid game being ruined by him if you go around playing with girls who can't even pass for legal."

Roman grappled her cheeks with his hand and pressed them together as he inched closer, making their eyes directly make contact, he almost appeared to be pissed off majorly.

"Leave Neo out of this."

Blake took this chance to try and mess with him, it only seemed fitting since he had always done the same to her. So she in turn pressed her thumbs down into his throat to which he retorted with stretching his head upwards.

"Oh I see how it is, Neo huh? What a pretty little name, do criminals like you always drag kids into their work? Is she your illegitimate love child? You seem like the type to go after your own daughter."

"Listen I was going to play nice and leave you alone, but talk like that is gonna get that cute little jaw of yours ripped out of your goddamn head."

He squeezed her cheeks harder, the pressure on her skin making the aching sensation dye her skin in a different kind of blush while forcing his knees to part her legs. But still Blake continued her retaliation of petty words as she pinched down on the skin of his nape, their voices both becoming partially strained yet almost flirtatious in a sense.

"But you're still not denying my words, my what a disgusting criminal you are, underage and incest? You really like checking all the boxes Roman."

"She is far from it, I told you to leave it Blake, or how about I start letting all your little schoolmates find out about these exchanges of cat and mouse."

"You wouldn't dare Roman, or I'll get you locked up before you even had a chance to convince them that such a foolish thing was actually truth, these situations are far too ludicrous for anybody to believe, we're from different worlds completely, I doubt you could even get a single word out before they tried to attack you as it is."

Eventually he eased the grip he had on her with a halfhearted sigh and in turn she did the same, yet still he towered over her body, inching closer to her with every word.

"Back to the subject at hand as to why I called you here, have you considered my proposal?"

"What you mean the proposal to keep doing all of these so called accidental shifty meetings? Because if so, you should know my answer already, I don't want to sleep with you Roman, I want to put you in a prison cell."

"Oh really now? Because the words you speak of completely contradict the movement of your body right about now."

He used his thumb to outline her lips before invading the entry to her mouth with his fingers, it almost make her choke as the heated trail of saliva coated his skin, pressing the the walls of her throat she couldn't help but react with the curling up of her body in an abashed sense while the position of his knee was almost propping her up against the wall. Unfortunately for her; the way to which her body reacted was unwillingly as he desired so as he took his hand away from her mouth her face felt as though it had burst into flames, with a disgusting look of glee he buried his head into her neck, nipping gently at her skin with intoxicatingly satisfying poison kisses that bruised her delicate porcelain skin, using both of his hands to keep hers from struggling, although it wasn't much use as she couldn't help but melt into him. Entranced by the idea of further advancements Blake adjusted her head to the size further to which he laughed again as he looked at her, gently moving a few strands from her face to behind her ear so to allow his sweet whispers to attack her directly.

"I told you Blake, your body agrees with me, give in for a little while would ya?"

Vigorously she shook her head about trying to try and deny, but still she just bit down on her lip in frustration, she knew it felt so wrong, but something that made her skin rush like this could keep her leeching on him for eternity, so she let the flow take course of action before a few utterances of acceptance.

"Only if I get to lead."

"Go ahead then and try kitty cat, but biting back is my specialty."

Those words echoed through the layers of her skin like a programmed command as he shoved her back against the wall with enough force to split her head. Yet she didn't care, the rush was enough to numb her sense of pain as she wriggled her hands free of him and gripped at his collar to drag him into a heated back and forth of tongues pressed to each other's cheeks. An aggressive exchange of ecstasy that melded together into such a sublime interaction of dripping sweat, a tender caress of skin against skin that kept flipping between primal lust and graceful fondles which only lead to more of a battle between them to come up on top. Hastily his waist accompanied by her thighs hugging against them like a belt as he slammed her into the wall again with the dance of his movement growing evermore impatient, the same could be said about Blake as their clothes became loose with her arms that clung around his neck to support herself. Chilling sensual movements along with only their libidinous endearment which became muffled from their attempt to keep those willing to pry from hearing. A flawless shiver of lascivious pleasure trailed her spine as she arched her back, his response was to take back his mouth for a chance to breathe before snuggling back into her neckline, binding his hands into her silken curvaceous figure before returning to his indecent heated remarks that bleached her hearing and make her body quake even further by the hot breath against her ear.

"My dearest little kitty cat it seems your body wants to take this a couple steps further, may I take that as an invitation?"

Responding with squeezing him further Roman inched his way to snake his hands along her stomach and along other regions of her bodice which only made her more so irritated so she began to trail a series of marks along his jawline and up to his mouth again, biting into his thrilling and addictive lips enough to make him bleed ever so slightly, it was enough to get his attention again and draw him away from her curves to the colour in her cheeks, just enough to make a seemingly endless stare into one another's constellations of sight. Simply mesmerising lust had overcome them both until reality struck them both like a brick wall as her entire existence seemed to boil with sheer bewilderment, she had no idea how she had let herself go to him again. And from that realisation they pulled away from their advancements with haste, both breathing heavily in deep thought, hoping the other would speak first to break the tension as Roman placed her back down in an almost gentlemanly fashion and he glanced away awkwardly, Blake finally had the chance to perk up to speak.

"We should leave at different times so it doesn't look suspicious."

"Yeah; but first you might want to do up the buttons on your shirt, can't really help with hiding the marks though."

Roman had seemed to for a moment shrivel into an awkward mess before returning to his usual cocky attitude within mere seconds as she replied to him.

"Err, thanks? But Christ you've put me in a difficult situation here, if people start asking questions I have no idea how to respond."

"Well no matter, at least I proved my point, now I know you really just can't resist me."

She retorted by punching him in the arm with force as she fixed herself up enough to look half decent again.

"The same could be said about you moron, look let's just stop with all this stupid exchange, this is pushing the boundary of reality a little too much for my liking, although I can't say much this time since I went with it, as much as I'd hate to admit, but that's not the point here, I really need to go."

With his same old flirtatious mannerism he chuckled darkly before replying to Blake.

"I can only wonder how much further you'd have let me go if we were not in such a place, you leave first, I'll wait a while then."

"Oh fuck off would you Roman."

Blake launched the door open and she hurried away from him, keeping her face turned away from him to hide the impending fiery expression she was trying to contain, she was screwed over, and couldn't help but kick herself over how cringy she had acted. Take control? She was completely at his mercy again, as always, so she ran like always away from him and hurried to the table without looking back for a second. Even Blake felt like she couldn't take it out on him because she reciprocated without the influence, she was almost scared that Roman drawn her in like that, as much as he probably uses his charisma on all the women to get his way, this was too much even for her, his overpowering desire made her become his pretty little marionette with strings tied to his hands. Such beautiful hands that drove her body into close insanity should be a crime in itself, so as she sat back down to see Sun almost gawking at her expression she couldn't help but hide away behind her own arms.

"W-what? Is there something on my face?"

Her voice trailed off into a taper of muffling to which Sun could only reply with minimal understanding.

"You look like you've got a fever Blake, all hot and bothered, are you doing okay? You were in the bathroom for quite a long time."

"I'd like to say the heat is getting to me, but the weather is too hot as it is, maybe I really am catching a cold."

She at this moment was ridiculously thankful for Sun's idiocy and blissful unawareness of obvious situations, if he had seen her with Roman the immeasurable conversations needed just to explain it all would drive her insane.

"Yeah I reckon so, I think a cup of tea might settle my nerves and help, peppermint will open my airways."

Sun nodded with a warm, cheeky smile as he poured a cup for her and passed it over, Blake picked up the teacup with the saucer in her other hand and began to sip the tea slowly, the prominent aroma of sweet earthy spice washing away her current worries, although the way in which her skin was imprinted with his scent and touch felt as though it would take longer to fade. Her voice was stammering with mortification as she tried to pick herself back up and pretend that it never happened, however even Sun wasn't stupid enough to know that she was lying to him, keeping quiet however was in his best interest as of this present moment because he knew pressing her for answers would make her run off again so he played idiot and continued a normal conversation.

"Well we can leave in a bit if you like Blake, I'd rather get back to my team anyway to talk strategies about the Vytal festival."

Blake managed to somehow return a comment that was more calm and collected as she usually is, giggling a little at his words.

"You coming up with strategies? Give me a break you boys only know how to party and go in headfirst."

"Hey now we're not always partying, when we get serious we could easily win this tournament!"

"Is that a challenge? Ruby may not be the most experienced leader, but our team won't be so easy to handle either."

"Do I take that as you'll be fighting me in the finals?"

"We put it to a vote and when we do go the finals we'll be sending Yang, and I take that as you've put yourself forward if you end up making it?"

"Of course I have, and you say that as though you think I haven't got what it takes, but I'm pretty sure when we went up against Torchwick at the shipyard I held my ground pretty damn well."

Then he stopped, now even he was bringing Roman up into the conversation, so to change the topic again he tried to get them both to leave as a distraction.

"Listen about Roman-."

Sun cut her off before speaking again.

"Let's just get back to beacon, you've finished your tea right?"

"Yeah I have, I'll just go take back the tray, you go wait outside."

"Alrighty then I shall do, don't take too long now Blakey."

She strained a smile before collecting up the tray with haste, she thought to herself how weird it was to hear Torchwick instead of Roman before shaking her head, it's weirder that he calls him Roman in the first place, it's not right in the slightest what's happening at all. To be exact it's all just such a peculiar situation to her; it all felt so surreal that she was still in the palm of a criminal leading her astray, first Adam, now him. Only so much she can handle between these addictive and toxic relationships, she was starting to realise how much she really wanted it to continue, the thrilling idea of secrecy made it all the more delicious. So as she led her way over to the counter, her line of thought was stopped by the waitress who drew her in with a whisper as she took the tray from her and handed her a napkin folded over.

"The gentleman with the red hair told me to give you this."

Blake tilted her head in confusion before she looked over to where Roman was sitting, he was alone at this point and smirking directly at her. Screwing up the napkin in her hand before stuffing it in her pocket he mouthed over to her with a wink.

"Your bow is still crooked."

She steamed up into a deep scarlet blush before turning her head back to the waitress and thanked her, gritting her teeth and turning away to go back to Sun outside the cafe.

* * *

When the coast was clear he ruffled his hair to look a little more normal and made his way over to Neo who was busy entranced in stirring her drink as she waited for him to return, he gently patted her on the shoulder to grab her attention and she jumped slightly, signing to him not to scare her like that as he sat down.

"Sorry for taking so long, I couldn't find reception anywhere, what about you? Any news from the she-dragon, she isn't the type to leave us a day for ourselves so this whole day off thing seems a little too good to be true."

Neo signed to him that she messaged her to keep an eye on him and to stay indoors because of Atlesian soldiers patrolling looking for him.

"Keep an eye on me? I'm not a complete inept mess."

Neo signed that from his crooked clothes and unusual red markings along his neck that he looks like he went for more than just to check for service and to make phone calls. To which Roman tried to make an excuse, as accepting as Neo can be she'd probably rat him out to Cinder if she knew he was sleeping with the enemy, or sleeping with anybody other than her to be exact.

"You promise not to tell anybody? It was a stupid plunder."

She nodded as he began to speak again.

"I fell over in the store cupboard because I wasn't looking where I was pacing and now I look like this as a result."

Neo clearly didn't believe him, she knew a lie from truth, but there's no point in asking so she only responded with a smile and signed to him that he's a moronic bastard. He covered his face with one hand to turn away, the haze on his cheeks wouldn't cease, he in turn knew that she didn't believe him either, but it's better than saying about Blake. And so Neo just patted him on the shoulder and signed to him that they should take it easy and that she was going back upstairs to grab something and they'll head on out to the warehouse district to keep an eye of Mercury and Emerald since after their last plunder when they killed Tukson they could mess up again and potentially ruin the plans laid ahead.

"I suppose we could do that, plus we need to gather those outfits for the main event in preparation, let's make a date out of it."

Neo hit him gently in the arm and signed to him that it's for work, getting extra credit from Cinder would make their lives easier then she took her leave upstairs into her apartment as Roman sat there idly. Quickly his took this chance to bury his hands into his face and rest his head on the table, keeping composed for so long was taking a toll on him, walking back to the table was hard enough as it is without looking strange as in the storeroom he had to calm himself using such grotesque means. Desire was becoming a leech on him more than he thought, and so he was completely dissatisfied with the outcome of their encounter, he wanted oh so much more so he took this chance to take a pen and scribble a note on a napkin that was on the table and call the waitress over.

"Yes can I help you sir?"

"If it would be okay with you miss I'd like you to do a favour for me, see my lady friend over there with the black bow forgot something so could you hand her this note for me, I'd do it myself however I'm a little pressed for time and the person she's with isn't too fond of me."

"That shouldn't be a problem, although sir I must say you have quite the striking resemblance to an unsavoury criminal that should be in bars."

He could only laugh with her as she grinned, taking the note from his hand and slipping it into her pocket.

"Unsavoury? Coming from somebody who was at the white fang rally I could say the same about you my dear, although may I ask how you seem to be very good at hiding it."

"To keep this job I wear makeup to cover the scales, I'm a snake fauna."

"Is that why you have such strikingly beautiful eyes my dear?"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Torchwick, but you really need to keep a low profile if you think that you'll be assisting the White fang like this."

"I'll take heed to your words. And good day to you as well."

She flashed another smile before leaving to go back to the counter to serve more customers as he leaned back on his chair, as a few minutes passed he glanced over to see Blake talking to the waitress as she handed her a tray and noticed them talking, this made him smirk with glee as he seen Blake look over to him. And so he gave her a wink and mouthed to her so he could watch her burst into a blush before stuffing his note into her pocket and leaving, the waitress looked over to him and he put a thumbs up to her with another smile. Neo shortly returned before pulling up Roman's arm to get him to move and he complied as he got up with her. She signed to him that it's time for them to leave and he compiled.

"However Neo my dear I feel as though we should leave through the backdoor, like you said the soldiers are after me so I should try and lie low with our little adventures, even the waitress thinks so too."

They both gazed over at her whom laughed and Neo turned to Roman and asked who she was.

"Just another citizen willing to help out in our survival game."

So they paced over to her and asked for the keys to the backdoor, and the waitress couldn't help but grip Roman's arm as she tried to get his attention.

"If you need anymore help at all then I'll happily give you the time of day."

"Truly my dear I'm flattered for the proposal, but keep yourself safe too."

As Roman took her hand he planted a kiss upon the back of it to which the waitress became flushed. Neo impatiently stamped on his foot and dragged him off to the back door before signing that he's such a disgusting womaniser as he grinned back at the her before they made their getaway through into the alleyways of the city.

* * *

With a puzzled expression Sun strolled alongside Blake who was reading the note over and over to herself before tearing it up in annoyance.

"Woah what was that all about Blakey?"

"Nothing Sun, just some note off the waitress about a guy asking for my number."

"Wow so ruthless aren't you, you could at least have the courtesy to turn a guy down instead of getting his hopes up."

Blake whacked him in the chest before scattering the napkin remains across the floor as she dragged him along to go back to Beacon, she looked as though she was fuming with sheer aggression, Roman was really pushing his luck with how much he teases her, even in public. Since she couldn't escape from him she just decided to lock herself away in her room for a while, maybe it really was best to stop looking for him, because it seems she doesn't even need to look to find him. All of these coincidences were driving her insane, so she ensnared Sun's palm with hers in an embrace of hands.

"Are you implying anything with that statement Sun?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but like I said, if dragging me about is helping you, then I'll give you the time of day, for now."

"Well so long as you're okay with it then I promise to give you a proper answer once all of this is over."

As they walked the precipitation in the sky began to fall gracefully like powdered sugar icing the top of a cake, the murky clouds above swirling with the soft winds that accompanied it, sodden pieces of the note washing away with the rest of the waste of the streets, showering the concrete floor with speckles of water that melted into the air which was still thick with warmth. Leading into a humid atmosphere that clung like a miasma of rain in the air, slowly seeping into the remains of the note Blake tried to forget, ink running between the fibers as it became saturated with the skyfall of showers, bleeding into the pavement much like how it bled into the back of Blake's subconscious, a small spark reminder to her of the events that had just took place, and the ones to follow thereafter.

"Meet me back here at closing time, looks like we have things to finish."


	10. Black Rose

Was it really wise to ignore that note? Her ponder was keeping her hands and legs bound, after the events of the early afternoon bleaching her skin she couldn't help but wonder if it really was okay to go back to continue what they had started. Roman was through and through a criminal, a disgusting and lecherous man who only wanted her for her body, but this was exactly why she felt like she needed it. Blake didn't deny that he was extremely attractive to her, it only hurt more to consider how extremely skilled her was at those kind of things as well, even if it's just a game that could end at any moment, taking advantage of his advancements might not be so bad. Only he had ever made her feel such a way, as much as it's probably because he's well versed in dealing with women, not even Adam could draw her in like that, and her built up sexual frustration felt as though it was choking her much like how she had coiled her slender fingers around his neck only mere hours before. Looping back and forth with the same old debate was growing more and more tiresome, always dragged from these thoughts that she immersed herself in enough to forget even sounds around her but even so she shook her head to forget them for herself as Sun drawn in her attention once more.

"Blake it's your turn, you gotta pick up two."

"Oh right, well I'm sorry to say but you'll be picking up four."

Blake tossed a two of hearts onto the pile and he groaned in response as he picked up the cards from the other pile, mumbling to himself.

"Damnit I should have saved that one."

"She cheekily pulled tongues at him before laughing it off.

"Too bad Sun; take your turn then."

* * *

 _As he begins to place three cards in series down she's dragged back into her subconscious unknowingly and immeasurably abruptly, waves of emotions lapping at the shores of her mind, only to be greeted with the scene of an ashen beach, metaphorically sitting by the edge of the water. Prickling sand and the repugnant odour of sea salt tides that froth up at the tips of her feet, she couldn't understand why her mind had brought her to such a place, she hated the beach, particularly the ocean, and she was adamant it wasn't a cat thing as well._

 _In her hand was the note again from earlier, knowing she had discarded it previously she could tell she was in a dazed state, the ink was running between the fine paper of the napkin as well as the flurry of sand sticking to its surface and so she squished it in her palms before the note it self slowly began to crumble, becoming part of the scenery. Paper decaying to sand becoming lost amongst the crystalline world of littoral skies. But why? Blake's thoughts could only take her so far in this submerged state as before she departed she heard his voice from all directions, wanting to know more she frantically looked around._

 _No people; only herself._

 _Time flowing so slowly like trying to swim through a thick jelly before the ground itself was collapsing beneath her. In this parabolic seashore she was being dragged beneath the surface of this land, only to realise the skyline of glass, she was being tipped and leaking through the floor into the secondary boundary. Trapped in an hourglass watching her time flow pull her down till it shattered and she was able to escape herself, the waves riled up like hands trying to take ahold of her. His voice again, echoing in the mists of this dimly lit waterfront, again and again and again. So very empty in this place, oh so numbing as it plucked at the fine hairs on her body while slowly sinking more and more and more. She looked to her hand that was dusted so very lightly with the very shore around her, incinerated her fingers in an attempt to move them before they themselves began to flow with time. Turning to dust and becoming part of the scenery. Again his voice; Roman Torchwick. Closer and closer and closer. Sinking further and further and further. Losing herself more and more and more._

 _And lastly; as always, the all too familiar scent of smoke..._

* * *

"Fucking hell Blake are you okay?"

His increasing worrying tone was matched by the way he was shaking her shoulders, the tremor in his hand from concern.

"W-what happened? I think I was... Huh..."

"All of a sudden you just flopped, I can't tell if you passed out or fell asleep."

"I'd like to say it was a little bit of both."

She was clearly dazed as well as her body locked up from falling back weirdly so she eased her body free of its muscle tension before speaking again.

"But on a serious note I'd like to say I'm a little sleep deprived; with all that's going on I've been forgetting to lie down and recollect in my dreams, well really I don't want to dream, I want to stay awake, because I can't live a second longer idly watching the world run dry."

"This is a Torchwick thing isn't it?"

Reluctantly she nodded and looked over to him before picking up her scattered cards, Sun furrowed his eyebrows before taking ahold of her wrist, in reflect she dropped the cards and spun around to face him, distress was collecting in his same old smile, only now it was strained by metaphysical seams keeping him together.

"Blake even with me here this is getting out of hand, way too out of hand, I can't...no I should say we can't help if you don't stop to think instead of driving yourself into the ground, this is just like before when you could barely keep your eyes open and you were struggling with basic functions, just stop being distant, you're not the only one who's hurting, seeing you like this twists up my chest and makes my head spin like a hurricane because I care about you so much and now I'm just pouring out senseless words in the hope that one of them might resonate with you."

"Sun I-"

"None of it matters if you can't stand at the end to watch the fruits of your efforts; be a little selfish and value your own life for once, you say you're always running but right now looping back in circles will get us nowhere, get him out of your head, criminals like that are all about leeching and infecting their targets, and just remember you aren't just living your life alone, I know I sound like I'm completely contradicting myself here but I'm not good with all this crazy vocabulary and smart talk, I'm just saying anything to get your attention enough to get those horrid thoughts away for a split second."

She was struck with surprise, and she could only reply with an idiocy she knew she would later regret, she needed to fall, she needed to drown, even if she didn't want to hurt his feelings again, she couldn't control her thoughts anymore that spiralled her eyes into dizzy obscurity and shattered her trust further, so she chose to make him be the one to bind her.

This was her further retaliation from Roman's clutches.

"I don't know how to not think about it anymore; it's not so simple I just... I need something to drag me down to reality before I start drifting, ground me Sun, tie me down."

With her arms she scattered all of the cards aside, they fluttered in the air before dispersing around the room as she straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as he in turn took her by the dip in her waist, binding any thoughts she had left of him in an attempt to repress her selfish nature, squeezing her hips as he traced her lips. Aromatic fruits of efforts tossed along with the rhythm of cascading waves of a different sort, palms against palms, skin against skin in the feverish note drops and hip rocks. Ravenous beasts feeding from one another in a demanding and desperate exchange of tongues pressed to each other's cheeks. Winding his hand in the locks of her hair like a pseudo-noose between the utterances of short breath and whispers of ill promise. Sun turned to her with his mouth against her ear, his breath caressing the inner workings of her ear with sweet nothings and a desire to help her forget.

"Those beautiful hands of yours will look great clutching against my bedsheets"

Dwindling flickers and sparks amongst the orchid hazes of passing sky reflected in the glistening precipitation running down the windows of the heated room between the two. Instinctively; her ears twitched in the humidity purring softly at his touch, becoming more absorbed than she had before. Last time it was on a whim, but now she truly did want to forget Roman's alluring nature, she was drowning so much that her once burning skin felt similar to the morn at his hands but with this fake dance partner of hers. Coursing flow of rivers between her veins and arteries, pulse like a rollercoaster and a heart like an earthquake. Silence splitting and gathering with every collision of breath; every pirouette of grasp, their clothes drowning almost the sea of playing cards abandoned for their selfish games.

Like a rowing boat. Back and forth. Harmony.

Between dips of energy and curls of rocking; she felt as though she was amongst the shore again, mixing with the crashing waves, melting into the seafoam with each exhale, taking in the passion like oxygen. Diffusing into her lungs, echoing through her like an empty room of bouncing cracks and inhalation. Trails of blood from her attempt to stay secure in her little rowing boat, digging her anchors into his back as he grounded her to the rocky offshores. Only to shake her maliciously; the steep roars of the unforgiving waters tearing her limbs into succumbing to numbness.

Choke.

A crescendo of clattering as the mistress of the ocean vigorously exploded. Thereafter leading into subtle fades of the reckless sea, calm leaping waves between the pillow talk as the sea halted its advances, pulling out into the harbour not far from the previous beach. Sinking into the reality of the bodies between sheets.

Inhale; exhale and sleep.

* * *

Fleeting moments of ruins and passing wars without victory. Fading memories of a broken heart. Blake lay tucked between Sun's arms; her body felt heavy and slightly stiff. Sun was in a sleeping state, after what happened they were both pretty exhausted, she was even more confused than before now, was she starts to feel something for Sun? Or was she trying to drown so much she didn't realise she was beyond the water?

"I'm such a horrible person."

She kept her voice quiet and tried not to disturb his slumber as she edged her way out of his arms to scoop up her belongings to get dressed, eyes wandering across the room lazily as she journeyed her way through the mess they left behind, from the flicks of scars engraved into his shoulders to the mound of cards left on the floor like a broken jigsaw. She didn't feel like going back to her room anytime soon; and since the rest of SSSN were out socialising with NDGO after their successful match today against them it seemed as though they would be staying over in that area of the dorms. Due to all of this she decided to clean up the mess they had made, it was her fault after all, and facing her team right now would be a little hard especially from the marks trailing her neck. She began mumbling to herself about the events before, tracing the bruises on her skin gently, pushing down on them to test their pain.

"Geez if was like he was trying to eat me."

As she went to lie back down beside him however she heard a delicate tapping against the window, a rhythmic beat to get her attention, she tries to push it off as nothing, lying in the broken silence before really listening. Only then did she notice it was morse code, struggling to analyse the knocking she shifted to look at the window. Nothing. As she turned back however it started again. Gentle tapping; she recognised it from somewhere, but couldn't quite pinpoint it, she thought she was going crazy till she realised what it said finally.

"Your bow is still crooked."

From that she practically launched out of bed and swung open the window to see Roman sitting on the ledge smirking at her, how did he know she would be in this room, as much as that in itself amazed her she couldn't fully appreciate it as she was too annoyed at his presence. A criminal being searched for by Atlas soldiers is sitting pretty on a window ledge in Beacon academy where the General and his army are being kept, she was amazing by his idiocy. Only his smirk could be seen as well as his eyes like dazzling constellations of emerald fire reflecting the stars, in his hand a nightshade rose which he handed to her as he spoke in a soft tone.

"My darling out of all of your dazzling curves your smile is most certainly my favourite."

She blushed at the thought as she took the rose and nodded her head in thanks before her blood boiled at his actions, practically shouting at him as she struck him over the head with her fist.

"Are you fucking insane?"

He cheekily put his finger to her lips in an attempt to shush her with a wink.

"You bailed on our date for some monkey prick; and after all the effort I went to just so I could ask you to meet me, you should be more considering kitty cat, speaking of which aren't you supposed to let sleeping dogs lie?"

Roman pointed over to Sun who was startled by her voice and was in a half asleep state, he spoke in a gruff tone, looking over at Blake who had already shut the window on Roman and hid him behind her back.

"H-huh? You're already dressed Blake?"

"I'll come back to bed in a little bit, just getting some fresh air by the window, go back to sleep, you look exhausted."

Her voice was a fake sweetness, but as he was too tired to comprehend it he simply nodded and turned back over, falling back into his dreams almost instantly. Blake let out a sigh before opening the window again, climbing up onto the ledge to sit by Roman before shutting the window slightly behind her.

"Alright so what's your deal Roman? Who gave you the smart idea to turn up at my window?"

"To be exact this isn't your room is it?"

"The fact that you know that is kinda creepy."

"It was a guess; unlike you kids I don't have time to play about, I'm a working man."

"A working _criminal_ , and playing around? But you had enough time to look for me in Beacon because I didn't turn up to the café, I didn't even promise to meet you, don't expect me to show up while I'm under house arrest."

His tone grew evermore sarcastic as she swished her legs back and forth from the ledge, peering into the darkness before looking back at him. But with these words he almost sneered.

"Your so called house arrest is just cheap hookups with your boyfriend?"

"Both their heads turned to look at Sun before she turned back to Roman, lightly punching him in the arm with a playful tone.

"Jealous much?"

"Oh please that kid has no idea how to treat a woman why would I be jealous of him?"

Roman pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it, pushing it to his lips with an exhale, flawless smoke dyeing the air with wisps of ashen dust. He kept his head turned away from her as she was playing with the rose he had given her, gently stroking along the petals, an ever growing smirk on her lips hand in hand with her soft laugh.

"You come all the way to find me here just to complain about who I'm sleeping with? Did you expect to get something out of me Roman?"

"Just continuing the game of cat and mouse; may I ask as to why they're caging you?"

"Your fault."

"My fault?"

"My team was asking questions, I told them you were harassing me for answers on the White Fang."

"You need to get better at lying my darling."

As the smoke poured from his lips like oozing belladonna caramel she took her hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing her thumb along the delineation, looking him directly in the eye as his gaze was shifted to the side. Looking her in the eye for too long was far too risky. So he simply sighed and glanced at her before shifting his gaze away.

"What are you doing Blake?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity?"

"Mhmm"

"Curiously killed the cat you know."

He grinned at her as he tapped the ash from his cigar as he brushed her off to take another draw before putting it out on the window ledge beside him. She smiled at him again, still a shrouded devious spark in her eyes and a teasing tone.

"Are you threatening me Roman?"

"Maybe I am kitty cat, what are you gonna do about that?"

Roman leaned in towards her, and she in turn did the same subconsciously, his hand lightly brushing against her thigh before he led his way down to grasp it firmly, attempting to lead her into a kiss before she spoke again.

"I'll decide your punishment later."

"Getting feisty now? Hah cute."

Before their lips could touch she heard Sun grumbling from inside the room and she snapped back to normal and put her hands on his chest in an attempt to his advancements.

"Listen you gotta go, you get caught here and god knows what'll happen to either of us, especially with my boyfriend here."

Roman sighed heavily before speaking.

"And just as we were getting to the good part, and I know he's not actually your lover."

"That doesn't matter Roman just leave now, I will use force if I have to."

"Alright I'll go; on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Kiss me."

"Right now?"

"Well when else will I be able to catch your attention? Cat and mouse isn't always a linear game."

"Alright fine, but you promise to leave straight away."

"I might be a criminal, but I keep to my word."

He grabbed her by the back of the head with his hand and dragged her lips to his, she at first tried to pull back before melting into the desire of it all, electric sparks channeling through her nerves in a euphoric primal addiction. Her need for more couldn't be fully satisfied with mouths alone. Roman hands advanced further upon her as she lost to the flow of it all, her body aching for more as she in turn yanked in his collar abruptly to bring their bodies closer together despite their precarious placement on the ledge. Flowing like sand into one another, an hourglass tipping back and forth between the crossing boundaries, motions of hands like almost like the grotesque tentacles of an octopus still dragging her off to shore. Again; the rickety waves of the sea, sirens or enchantment teasing for more with their abyssal sweetness. Peach lips like forbidden fruits; kisses becoming rooted to each other. And from it poured the remains of smoke that snaked it's way back and forth between the tongues of one another, bewitching enchantment almost like a trance state between the thoughts of liquid rooms and talk of going further between breathless exchanges and sugary desires between them. For them both it felt far too right to be wrong anymore, waltzing between the shore, cascading between scenarios with each utterance. Gripping each other from their north; their east, their west, and all of which that pointed south. Clocks stopping; time falling till eventually breathless whispers formed his simple words.

"Let me taste the lips between your hips, or is that asking too much?"

And from that she pushed his shoulders back as he tried to advance further. He let out an irritated click as he gently moved the stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"You completely killed it there; what is with you bad pickup lines?"

"Works on everybody else, besides it's not like you're busy right now."

"Roman, we're sitting on a ledge."

"You think that will stop me?"

"You promised to leave after one kiss, as much as it went _slightly_ further than that, you have to go."

He grinned before grabbing her shoulder and attempting to draw her back in with his flirtatious words

"I lied."

With his other hand he traced along her hip before gripping onto it and forcing her mouth open with his, at first she complied, but eventually she was able to bring up her hands and abruptly shove him away. From this his eyes widened immensely; his arms motioning around to try and grab hold of something, but his efforts were wasted as his body shifted and he fell completely back from the ledge, luckily a conveniently placed tree broke his fall but the crash of leaves and spindling branches left his body contorted between the scenic drop of the blossoms.

"Err... Sorry? I didn't think you'd actually fall, are you alright?"

"Should the person who pushed me really be saying that, of course I'm not alright."

He tried to shift his body and perch himself properly between the twines, eventually rearranging himself in a more comfortable sitting position, looking up had Blake who simply watched him, as he dusted off his hat and placed it over his hair they exchanged a glance, the silence splitting open with their exchange of laughter at the previous events, between chortles Roman tried to speak again.

"You know your laugh is pretty cute, you really should smile more."

She attempted to hide her embarrassment and blushes behind sarcastic comments.

"I would if I didn't have to deal with a loser criminal like you."

"For one I'm a fantastic criminal; and two I'm not even the composer of this masterpiece."

"Will you ever tell me who?"

"You should already know my answer Blake; well I suppose I should be on my way little kitty cat, we should do this again sometime, only in a little less accident prone place."

As he turn to jump to the ground he winks at her, she smiles gently at him before he takes his leave and she crawls her way back through the window, sitting between the boundary for a while looking through the night, even with her nearly perfect vision in the dark, the mass black hole of sky around the trees strun across the landscape hid his presence pretty well.

Moments fleeting between the hidden azure of the obsidian skyline drew her gaze towards the flower still in her hand, it was almost plastic with perfection, she was confused as to why the rose was black in the first place. Over this entire continent there wasn't many places where they grow naturally apart from extremely high infested Grimm nests in forever fall forest, they're worth quite a bit if intact. Yet she sat there with a immeasurably transfixing specimen between her fingertips, did he really go this far just to give her a flower? She blushed at the thought; tracing along the thorns on the stem, one of them digging into her finger with a pin prick, she slightly winced, entranced by the oozing of the minuscule dahlia river running its way down to her palm with little haste. She whispered to herself before returning back to beside Sun, bundling into his anticlimactic warmth, placing the rose on the window ledge as she went.

"Such a strange man indeed."


	11. Call to the Void

Disclaimer; I thought that I should mention that despite previous other chapters with particularly delicate subjects I should mention that within this chapter Blake experiences something close to essentially a panic attack as a word of warning for any of those whom may take it to heart and please proceed with caution if necessary

* * *

Splitting open.

Aching, breaking, deterioration. Blake had manifested the most horrific headache which stretched the limitations of her cool headed nature beyond its elastic limit. She outstretched her arms before letting them fall back to her sides, tilting her head to gaze at the window, the petals still intact on that blooming shade.

Roses like that come once in a lifetime.

So with a huff she brought herself to sit up, fidgeting awkwardly between Sun's embrace, the tangles of her hair crawling its way throughout their ensnared bodies, the oxygen levels in the air becoming depleted as the room was still warm with the lingering tension of the night before. Blake pondered on this further, thinking back to what she did with Sun, strangely her body reacted more than usual, but not enough to call it a connection, yet when Roman crossed her mind she shot up like a bolt, a flurry of embarrassment as she thought back to his advancements. Then a smile; etched onto his face in her memory became part of her features during that subtle moment. And as always she shook it off, whispering in a shallow voice in an attempt to hopelessly convince herself.

"He's the enemy, not my lover, I can't fall into this pit again, I got over Adam, I can get over this."

"Um... you say anything Blake?"

Her twitch was erratic as she turned towards Sun with a startled expression, his voice was sleepy, it seemed deeper and rather sensual, between the ruffles of his hair and his usual cheeky smile yet it was different this time, she felt slight tension knotted in her chest. Was this because of last night or because of Roman? A question she seemed to keep asking herself time after time she had led Sun astray. This was no time for questions; her body wanted to escape, her heartbeat rising while Sun seemed unusually calmer than he is normally, he attempted to lace his fingers with hers but pulled back as he seen her expression, she exhaled with a sigh of relief before replying to him.

"Nothing, I was just a little confused about where I was for a second, I guess you could say this is embarrassment?"

"Ah right; I get what you mean, well like I'm just...err I dunno, just normal really, not that you asked how I was or anything, just going with the flow of time, you should do the same, couldn't hurt to get washed away once and awhile Blakey, letting go of any tensions and clearing up any regrets can do wonders you know."

"What do you mean by clearing up regrets?"

"Well don't they always say it's better to regret something you did instead of something you didn't do?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but what's got you in such a strange mood? This isn't very, well you."

"I'm pretty sure I just took my own advice, so you could say I'm looking at my reason right now."

He laughed to himself; a tone almost libidinous, it made her steam up, these sweet passions are strange coming from somebody like Sun to her.

"Seriously hearing you speak in such a way is giving me the creeps."

"Hah, how rude coming from the girl who asked me to bind her to reality."

"Well you know you clearly need to do a better job of it Sun, if you're going to bind me, you have to make me only think about you, nobody else."

"You make it sound like there is a somebody else"

"And if there was; what would you do about it?"

He moved his hand to behind her neck as he pulled her head towards his, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke, mingling breaths between her flushed expression.

"I'd gladly become a criminal to spend even a second longer by your side."

Sighing lightly; he brought his hand away before laughing again.

"You seem to like it when somebody teases you, are you sure you're not a masochist or something Blakey?"

She shoved him back playfully before standing up, neatening her clothes and brushing of his advancements with a hand on her hip.

"Like hell am I one of those weirdos, are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

"I question that everyday for chasing after you."

He propped up his chin against one of his knees, tilting his head to the side with a gentle hum and a smile so outstretched it made his eyes close with joy, a mischievous giggle accompanying it.

"Well whatever; just don't get your hopes up, I may drown with you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to date you."

"Finally, an honest answer, but like hell does that mean I won't stop moving, I mean come on there's only so much teasing a man can take before he gets what he wants."

"Since when were you a man?"

"Since you started begging me for more."

"Watch it you, or you won't be getting anything out of me."

She made her way to the door, picking up her shoes that were propped up against the wall along with Gambol Shroud.

"Ouch harsh much, listen I'm here if you want to forget, no words are needed, only cat and mouse."

Her expression suddenly changed. Cat and mouse was more of a Roman thing, she didn't want to hear Sun saying those kind of things, she didn't want to hear or see him acting like he would, if he were to act more flirtatious like Roman, then she didn't want to react to it because she knew she wasn't falling for Sun, she was falling for the attributes that reminded her of Roman once again. So to return to his remark she practically shouted at him.

"Say cat and mouse to me and I'll break off everything."

"Christ I didn't mean to say anything bad, alright no cat and mouse, only sweet exchange."

She slammed the door behind her without answering him back, biting her lip with frustration and pacing off towards her own dorm room, hitting her hands against her thighs with a sense of irritation before realising she had left the rose in which Roman had gave her back in Sun's room. Her annoyance made her leave it behind, she was trying to drown her pleasures of Roman with Sun, and as much as she hated to admit it, but she was drowning her thoughts with the sensual actions that mirrored that sly criminal.

* * *

Upon entry of her room she practically flung herself at her bed, enough to make the rickety, precarious placement of books keeping it together to potentially topple over, before she hastily halted its movements.

"Ugh this is all just a mess."

Resting her head to the side on her pillow after slumping back down she noticed a fumble of paper that had fell out from her pocket from when she had threw herself into the room. She grasped at it, unfolding the neatly formed edges to reveal its scripture.

"This time you have to come and meet me; midnight district, I'll take you for coffee."

With a heavy sigh she buried her face into the scrap of paper; the lingering scent of cigarette ash and seemingly expensive cologne laced into the fibres, she could almost feel the radiating heat of his touch from the fine crisp message he had left her. To it she pressed her lips before retorting. As she screwed it up and tossed it into a nearby wastebasket; a sense of accomplishment as it lands in a single hit before being drawn back into her solemn mundanity.

"What the heck is with this guy and notes?"

Yet despite her throwing away his words, she sat herself up to face the mirror, pulling apart her face like dough at what to her looked like concerning features. A plethora of smeared arrangements that could be barely called acceptable since Blake prided herself in her make-up skills, even if it was just a quirky habit of hers. So she slid her way over to the bathroom reluctantly, she knew she'd go to see him, she needed to talk some sense into him in the hopes that she would be able to convince herself along the way. Again she looked at her face, the way her lipstick had shifted made her feel repulsive, her eyes smeared like raindrops. She looked like she had bawled her eyes out, she almost didn't recognise her face, it seemed wasted to her, such lonely eyes stared back at her. Her body felt empty, the only thing she could hear was her heartbeat, synced with her breath that steamed up the mirror before her, no matter how many times she tried to cover the sight before her with her exhale, it faded to show the face that stared back at her, a face far to alien for her to comprehend. She felt like an onlooker in another's life, a soul that tried to escape with every outwards open of her parched lips, this body right now was foul, an abomination to her, regardless of heritage, her lust driven pride felt like it was eating away at her, enough to make her feel weary and slightly panicked at the thought of how much she had changed, or to be exact, how much she reminded herself of her life with Adam.

Again another sigh- inhale and exhale.

Blake felt weirdly tense; the recognition of her own subconscious breathing only forced her to have to continue it manually until she could change the subject matter of her thoughts, right now she would rather focus on Roman than her forced gasping that continued to make her uncomfortable. From this she decided to get a drink to calm her nerves, turning the tap on with a rickety of panicked stammer of the hand, cupping her palms under the flow in an attempt to cool her skin. Like a spreading rash she began to felt like she was trapped in an acute space, again gathering another handful of water and sipping on it gently, trying to soothe the burn in her throat. Between splutters and mutters she attempted to collect herself under this pressure, she was glad that she was alone, scanning around in the hopes that solitude could expand her bubble. Her erratic breathing however seemed to only continue, racking at her head that she ran her fingers into her hair, grabbing at fistfuls in order to ground her wandering mind, slumping into an enclosed ball of anxiety, she didn't know what she could control since she didn't exactly know what was happening. Eventually she tried to distract herself through deeper thought immersion, whispering to herself any words that came to mind, then eventually the ones that collected in the pools of her saliva trickled between her lips. She spoke aloud any names she could recall.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xion Long, Sun Wukong... Adam Taurus...Roman Torchwick."

Again his name.

"Roman Torchwick."

She repeated it till her breathing slowly calmed itself.

"Roman Torchwick."

She kept his name on her lips, experiencing her spectrum of thoughts around him.

"Roman Torchwick."

She thought of his crimes, how he was working as a pawn, his secrecy.

"Roman Torchwick."

She thought of his body heat, almost soothing, the way he always had a smell of smoke surrounding him.

"Roman Torchwick."

She thought of his touch, and the storm in her head became far too clear for her shattering realisation.

"Roman Torchwick."

She thought about what she felt about him, how she hadn't realised what the hurricane surrounding her heart had meant before. Upon this her head subdued from its crashing blight, she could breathe again, only knowing the tightness in her chest, the smiles he had gave her, the feelings she fought to never realise. And from this she slowly moved her hands from her hair, picking herself back up to stare blankly at the trigger, gathering water in the skin to wash away the bleeds of old makeup from yesterday's so called adventures. Grimacing as she rubbed at her mouth hard enough to split open her dry lips, she was glad Sun didn't point all of this out to her before, yet slight annoyed since he was part of the reason that she got so messed up. Her unsettled heart was screaming out to her the answers, but like always she shut if off in the hopes it would fade.

Going back to the mirror she further cleaned off the remnants of makeup that stained her face before carefully applying a new layer as she always did every morning to hide her prominent dark circles and exhausted features. Make-up to Blake gave her confidence, like a mask to hide behind much like how she wears a bow to conceal her fauna heritage, and as she entangled the satin ribbon around her ears she let out an exasperated huff, shifting over to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit since she didn't want to see Roman in her school uniform again because it would be a slight bit weird for her. So she pulled out her usual attire and got herself dressed before leaving, although unsure where exactly to go since she wasn't too specific in his note, deciding for herself that she would wander around the town for a while in the hopes that she would bump into him before shaking it off saying it shouldn't be like that. Hoping again to convince herself that despite her previous distress she could calm her nerves by shutting him out completely, or listening to his selfish demands.

* * *

Chalky dust lined the abandoned bookshelves left behind from a previous job; Roman was busy clearing away the mess left behind by those two gutter rats that Cinder prides herself with so much. A distinguished scent of blood still lingered from the many months that had past, they may have been able to miraculously dump the body in a river yet the shop itself was left to draw unneeded suspicions, even if the fauna whom owned it was going to make a run for it anyway. An abandoned shop like this wasn't uncommon in this district, however as it had been left for months without anybody doing anything about it, Roman was left to fix their mistakes, since it was a job that intruded in to begin with.

Box by box he packed away stray books from the shelves, flecks of dust dancing between the drawn blinds, light peeking through like a mischievous young boy, silences and a collection of spores diffusing into the air. Kicking into his bloodstream along with the flow of char from his cigar, his waltz in an attempt to entertain his restless body. In the background was the prominent sound of a record player, from it letting flow the enchanting notes of Kreisler's Schön Rosmarin. Ever so delicately he joyfully paces along with the smoke and swift movement of his arms as if holding a delicate lady between his hands. The music itself was quite fitting with his attire of the day as he had switched from his classic ensemble to a dark waistcoat and matching suit pants. A pocket watch chain hangs loosely from his lapel; the sleeves of his pristine shirt rolled up, he still wore gloves however as a way to not leave any evidence. Yet he still carried a weapon with him: two classic Colt revolvers in holsters, a charcoal jacket laying on the couch in the back room along with his bowler hat and Melodic Cudgel.

Despite being on a job he found himself having fun with it; the alluring nature of Kreisler's passions, loves and sorrows filling the room as his feet glided across the floor, piling more and more books into the box he is holding, setting it aside for it to be carried to the van parked outside before beginning to collect a few more. Occasionally, he becomes sidetracked; reading through a couple of the pages of the books; again many passions, only through the literature, such intense words melded together with ones of hilarity, ones of peace, some of regret and others of rejoice. Even though it was a job, it still seemed like a break from the outer world of corruption and greed, as much as he was loving the show, peering through the different portals of books on a sunny morning, despite the blinds being partially drawn,he had set his heart to flutter. Furthermore, the hopes of continuing his game of cat and mouse with his nightshade Belle seemed all the more thrilling, enough for him to change his attire, more so since the close calls with the police he needed to look a tad less inconspicuous.

Still spinning was the record, yet the needle had finished its journey so with a heavy sigh Roman flipped over the vinyl and replaced the needle at the start, the empty silence was shattered by Kreisler's Liebeslied. Coursing through the room like a quaint river carrying along with it sediments of small pebbles along with the sway of a miniature school of fish. Roman smiled to himself gleefully as he picked up one of the filled boxed and took it outside to the van. Lifting it into back before returning to the store. Again becoming lost to the flow of piano and violin curled around each other in an almost beautiful glass like structure, pure and untainted crescendos accompanying his every step.

"Is that you Roman?"

He almost yelled in surprise, dropping the box that he was carrying to turn and face the one who spoke, it was Blake. Roman had not noticed her open the door so he could only blink in surprise before recollecting his usual demeanour.

"We weren't supposed to meet here my dear."

"You aren't very specific with your exchange of notes, you didn't even give me a time."

"That's what makes cat and mouse fun, you're supposed to chase me."

She got slightly huffed up as she attempted to change the subject along with her tone into a more calm and playful one.

"I pictured you as more of a Chopin kinda guy, not Kreisler."

"I appreciate all forms of music, Kreisler just fitted with my mood today."

"Particularly Love's Sorrow? How tragic must your hook ups be?"

"You should know that already kitty cat, besides Liebeslied isn't completely miserable, although I must say I have a preference for Liebesfreud."

"Everybody knows Roman that music like this is appreciated as a whole, like a jigsaw."

He returned her comment with sarcasm in a joking manor.

"Wow because clearly you're the expert on these things, I doubt you can tell the difference between Etudes and Nocturnes."

She joined in on the sarcasm, although now it seemed more like instead of mocking each other they were playing around in pseudo dramatised posh accents.

"Why how dare you, coming from somebody who couldn't even name a single Opera by Richard Strauss."

She folded her arms and tried to restrain her laugher, Roman moved closer in towards her, resting on of his hands on her hip, carrying on with the ongoing chortles.

"Says the one who probably says their favourite piece by Beethoven is Für Elise."

"There's nothing wrong with Für Elise! Just because it's well known and simple to play doesn't mean it's bad."

"I win, you broke character."

She got in a huff again, averting her eyes from his gaze as she came to the realisation of how close is body was to hers.

"Damn it, and I had a great insult using Beethoven too."

"Looks like I beat you to the punch, gotta say didn't expect you to be the classical type, since you're such a rebellious little kitten and all."

With his other hand he took her by the chin in an attempt to make her face him. She tried not to shift her gaze, although looking directly at him would sent her heart even more so astray. The feeling of his fingers against her chin was enough to make her tense up, on the outside Roman as always didn't seem at all phased by his actions, yet even he could feel the pressure between them. Under his gloves his hands became clammy with a slight nervous tinge to his words, usually he is a master of flirting, at at this moment he was fighting to keep to his character.

"I used to dabble in violin when I was younger, although with all the activist marching and protests, I couldn't really keep up with learning, so I just stuck to reading."

"What a shame, I'm more of a pianist myself since it requires more skilful hand manipulation, plus it's kind of hard to smoke when you have a violin pressed up to your chin."

"More skilful hand manipulation? I think you'll find that to be false actually."

She grabbed his tie and forcefully tightened it before dusting it off with a smile which set him aback causing him to let go of her face but he still pulled her back into the same position, their lips drawing ever closer.

"Is that why you're so good with those little hands of yours?"

Before she could answer the music stopped and in doing so they moved away from their embrace, he turned away to remove the needle from the record, taking it off from the turntable and putting it away before making another sly remark.

"Alright then, well since you're here, help me with this job and I'll let you have any book you like off the shelves, and while we're at it, let's see if you can tell your Mozart from your Rachmaninoff."

With a flick of his wrist he spun a record in his hand, placing it down and putting on the needle, the intricate drift of Rachmaninoff's Symphony No. 2 in E Minor Op.27: I Largo filling the air almost like a thick smoke, music so striking that it even had a distinct taste. She jokingly elongated a few of her words with added stress as part of the comedic effect, continuing with their posh voices from before and he in turn did the same.

"Well I've got a free afternoon from my tragic imprisonment. So I suppose I could stay a little longer, and if you're offering a free book along with then maybe it should be fine."

"Don't be so coy now my fair mistress, time is of haste, this maybe be on the outskirts of the midnight district but a coffeeshop nearby does a terrific blend of flavoured teas."

"From Assam to Lapsang souchong?"

"And everything in between my dear."

"How could I refuse such an offer?"

"Darling I know that you can't even refuse me, that's why your here of course."

Blake looked down from her previous excitement, talking as she usually does.

"Roman I can't do these things anymore, it's messing me up, and fraternising with the enemy? I couldn't forgive myself, all of this seems far too stupid for it to work."

He turned to look at her whom was still picking away at the patchy remains of the books from the shelves, reading the blurbs of a couple before packing them away in boxes as he had, he sighed before replying to her.

"That's supposed to be the beauty of it, it doesn't have to work, whatever happens between us is what we make of it, but like I said it won't affect who we fight for, you have you reasons and I have mine, just enjoy the moment, think not of the past or the future, only now."

She paused for a moment, pondering at a book in her hands, gliding the tips of her fingers along the fine pages before placing it down beside his jacket and going back to putting the last scattered ones away to be taken off to the van.

"Well if you put it that way...ugh I don't know, I can't do it, look as you already know I've got a boyfriend we really have to stop meeting like this."

As Roman picked up a box to take outside he walked past her, stopping to answer her by leaning in close to her face.

"Blake you can't fool me, we both know you're not a cheat in that sense, maybe a little bit of a tease, but aren't we all? And for a cheeky little criminal like you, for some odd reason you're a very bad liar."

She started getting more irritated at his mannerisms, picking up one of the boxes and following him outside to the van so she could attempt to correct him, pushing the box into the back neatly.

"I'm not lying Roman, I have no reason to lie."

"But you have no reason to tell the truth either, listen sugar I've been in this business longer than you, I know when somebody is lying to me."

He paced back into the shop, piling boxes on top of one another so he could take many at once before Blake blocked the entry way.

"Blake if you're not going to be helpful then you can leave, I'm not keeping you here, again why you can't fool me, you're just so enthralled by my charm that you can't possibly admit how much you want me."

She grumbled before moving out of the way for him, shifting behind him to gather some of the remaining boxes left behind.

"You are buying me so many pots of tea later I swear-"

"You have my word kitty cat, now back to our game, name the song for me, if you can I'll give you a prize."

"Too easy it's Rachmaninoff's Largo, Symphony No.2 Op.27."

"Hmmm, bonus points if you can name the tempo."

"Allegro Moderato."

"I give that a passing grade my dear."

"What do I win?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am your prize my dear."

"Haha real funny Roman."

Before she could look up he was behind her, his arms wrapped around her torso, breathing down on her neck.

"Shall we sit down for while? There's a room in the back, we can go before we leave, I'd rather just share your company for a little white."

She spun round to face him; her gaze settles with his- interlocking their eyes which sparked with piqued curiosity.

"I um...sure, I can have a look at that book I set aside."

The moment felt as though it carried on for hours, even as he took her by the hand to trail her into the back room, pick into the book as she went. She was being drawn into him again, and considering that bizarre thing that happened to her before, it almost seemed safer to put her pseudo-trust in him. Finally to let go.

In the back was quite a wide room, but still rather petit, there were still a couple bookshelves which Blake had assumed had been cleared out by Roman previously, there was a two seater leather couch in front of a desk, a shabby chic coffee table not to far from it. Interior wise it was quite plain, regardless of it being emptied out, it made Blake ponder on exactly what his job of his was. Since she had never been to this book shop, and had always wanted to, she was rather melancholic to know that it had already shut down.

"Say what kinda job was this anyway."

"Well my dear kitten, this was a business venture that went down, with technology these days, book shops in this district haven't been able to keep afloat, it was a favour, the guy running this place was a fauna- part of the White Fang actually. I knew him, good guy, just up and left one day so I'm just donating all of the books to where they'll actually be used."

"What like a charity shop or something?"

"I suppose you could say so, such a shame, technology can't quite beat the feel of feel of the pages, that unusual scent of the paper that you just can't quite pinpoint."

"Yes exactly! Books have a sentimental value I can't even begin to comprehend or explain."

He chucked to himself as he motioned for moth of them to sit down, resting his hand on her knee, making obvious advancements that she was evidently complying with as she didn't attempt to brush him off.

"I can tell from the way your eyes light up as you were looking around, so what exactly did you pick?"

She fumbled around with the book in her hands, showing the corner to him, they both leaned into each other as she merrily went on about her choice.

"It's a psychological read on the Call to the Void, sort of studies on the whole topic."

"Ah yes L'appel du vide; along the lines of listening to the inner voice when faced with the chance to ludicrously take your own life, my means of extreme situations such as jumping from a ledge to see what it feels like, or something of the sort perhaps?"

"It's not just that, sometimes people perceive it as the voice that tells the, to commit atrocities in all senses, like killing somebody close to you, or the idea of a rampaging spree, sleeping with somebody you shouldn't, falling in love with the wrong person."

Her glance briefly shifted to match his again, this time his eyes were completely fixated on her, it was so intense, irises like verdant fire encased like a frozen work of art. Pupils dilated like a vortex, drawing her evermore deeper into his hold against her.

"Does that make you my call to the void then my dear? You're the one who started this game of cat and mouse by leaving behind a night the time we lost to our desires."

"Oh stop with the hopeless romantic gimmicks but thanks for letting me keep the book."

She leaned in and quickly pecked him on the cheek before shifting away, for a moment he turned away from her, touching on his face where he had kissed him. Thinking to himself how that was weirdly cute of her, trying to compose himself and the burn in his chest that couldn't seem to settle. And the blush on his cheek that he'd never thought he'd experience from something like this. But she broke his silence and he in turn made himself able to face her again without arousing too much suspicion.

"However Roman; I told you Sun is my boyfriend- so these sentiments are useless."

"Blake Belladonna, as I've told you oh so many times, you are a terrible liar."

"Like hell am I lying."

"Oh come on we're just going in circles again now, you came to see me, stop going on about that damn brat."

He forced down her shoulders against the couch, gently trailing kisses along her neck repeating the same word over and over.

"Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar."

Against her protest she finally sighed, allowing her to succumb to the flow.

"One more night, that's it, got that?"

"Hmm I don't think I can comply with that, although for arguments sake I'll say anything for you to let do you right now."

"You are far too blunt today, but whatever, I'll allow it for now."

The embrace of his cold fingers against her skin, leading hers to unbutton his waistcoat, forcefully yanking away at his tie and in doing so taking Blake by the arms. Wrapping gently it around her wrists and fastening it with a knot- propping up her legs with a gentle caress.

"Since when were you ever so compliant to sleep with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Before she could continue their lips laced together in a breathless exchange, melting together like bittersweet chocolate, mixing into the passions of the now heated tension. Eventually she managed to utter between slight pauses.

"You are my Call to the Void."


End file.
